How Do You Love Me Now?
by startscribbling12
Summary: Namine's attending Radiant Garden Academy her senior year with her long time best friends, Roxas and Kairi. But, like always, drama ensues. Follow Namine through text messages, agenda book takeovers, notes, and chat room messages! Roxine!
1. Social Scenes Never Existed

Monday, September 8

..

**STUDENT SCHEDULE**_**  
Radiant Garden Academy**_

..

Student: Namine Sato  
ID: 0098467  
Grade: 12  
Gender: Female _like that isn't obvious._  
Homeroom: Highwind, Cid _again? I swear I'm going to sue. _

..

**8:20 to 9:30: **ADANCED BIOLOGY| Highwind, Cid | RM-203_ with Roxie and Kairi_**  
9:40 to 10:25: **VISUAL ARTS | Kisigari, Yuffie | RM-459 _with Kairi_**  
10:35 to 11:10: **ADVANCED MATHMATICS | Uzuki, Paine | RM- 105

_**11:20 to 11:50: **_LUNCH | TBA | RM- CAFE _with Roxas and Kairi_

**12:00 to 12:40: **HISTORY | Lockheart, Tifa | RM- 304

_.._

_**GOOD LUCK WITH THE NEW SCHOOL YEAR, **_**NAMINE SATO****_!!_**_  
Such bull crap._

_.._

…

…

…

**How Do You Love Me Now?****  
Chapter One  
Social Scenes never existed **

…

…

…

And thus began my new school year at this wonderful academy. (Though I like to call it hell on earth.) According to this lovely white piece of paper that was handed to me moments ago, I am supposed to report to the auditorium for and introduction ceremony in about--

It's about 8:10 right now--

four minutes. FOUR MINUTES?!

Nice start, Namine.

**-&-**

"--this will ensure a safe learning environment for all students." The headmaster was explaining curfews and restrictions. Like we didn't know. I had been attending this school for years; I think I knew the plan by now. (I'm sure the 6th graders didn't, but that's not my problem.) "I'd also like to remind you that late night dorm parties are prohibited." This got my attention. Everyone started talking amongst themselves, complaining. It was mostly seniors. (Like myself.)

"That's stupid!" Shouted a student.

Ch, party animals. (Though, I can't talk. I'm pretty peeved, too.)

"_SILENCE!" _That shut everyone up. "This is final. No late night dorm parties. Everyone must be in their assigned dorm room by eleven. End of assembly." I saw two sixth graders gossiping about how they would get around the rules. (Obviously they didn't know much.) Jumping down the bleachers, I waited at the entrance to the auditorium. Why? Cause, I'm an awesome friend, and I wait for my peeps. I noticed when a blond was being forcefully pulled through the crowd by a hotheaded auburn haired person, that my friends(if thats what you wanna call us, though I prefer, partners in evil.) were arriving.

(You see, I had met these two people back in sixth grade. I met Kairi Suzuki since she was my roommate, and has been for the past six years. I never thought I could be friends with her since she is a spunky cheerleader and when she talks you want to slap the shit out of her, but oh well. I had already done that.

The blond is my other best friend. I relate to him a lot more. He's Roxas Aoki, number one soccer star at the academy. But, he doesn't let that get to his head. (He better not!) He's actually really shy, but can silence a room if he wants to. He, like Kairi, I met in 6th grade, but that's when I was afraid of guys. How I befriended him, I will never know.

I still wonder.

To this day.

Whatever.)

"Namine!" Kairi stopped a few feet in front of me.

"Kairi!" I shouted back in her face. Ha. We hug.

"Get a room." Roxas said, snickering.

"Roxas is just jealous because we won't let him have a threesome with us, right?" I said, elbowing Kairi.

"Damn straight!" He yelled. Pervert.

**-&-**

Homeroom is nauseating. Why do we need a class to start our classes? Who even INVENTED that? A porno maniac, that's who. I saw no point in paying attention, but thankfully, I have my LG EnV 2! (Which is a beast as a phone, just saying.)

And since I text like a beast on my beast phone--

I do. To the person on the other side of the room.

**To: Roxas  
From: Namine**

Cid's fly is down.

**To: Namine  
From: Roxas **

Staring down there, now are you?

**To: Roxas  
From: Namine**

Ew! No!

You're an ass.

And here I was trying to be funny.

**To: Namine  
From: Roxas **

Epic Fail.

**To: Roxas  
From: Namine**

This conversation is OVER!

**To: Namine  
From: Roxas **

Was there even a conversation?

**To: Roxas  
From: Namine**

Go to hell.

**To: Namine  
From: Roxas **

We are already there, dumb ass.

..

Roxas is the only person I can talk to like that, and they don't take it seriously.(You see I tried talking and joking like that with Kairi, and let's just say that it was an epic fail.)

Roxas and I have a strange relationship.

We can insult each other all the time, and still at the end of the day, kiss and make up. (Okay, not that last part. We don't kiss, let's just insert the word HUG here and forget what I said.)

He uses that to his advantage, though. Once I forgive him, he tries to get something out of me. Be it money, sex(just kidding), or food. It's usually food, since that boy never stops eating.

That's one thing Kairi DOESN'T like about him, but I can tolerate it. That's why Kairi hangs out with Roxas's brother, Sora.

Let's just say Sora and I don't have the best history. He and I talk, but that's about it.

Sora is my ex-boyfriend and things between us didn't break off well. That's why I went on my boy fast. I swore off boys until I was sure I found the right one. Dating Sora made me well known on campus with my graduating class, because Sora is the most sought after guy(next to Roxas.).

_Roxas, _on the other hand, oh my. Girl's swoon over him. He has a girlfriend, people! Lay off! He's dating my arch rival, Olette. She's not popular like Kairi, and that's what Roxas likes about her. Roxas demands like I try and get along with her, but it's useless.

I get that I take Roxas away from her a lot, but she doesn't need to talk about me. Bitch.

**-&-**

**STUDENT AGENDA**

_**Belongs to Namine Sato**_

…

September 9

_Study for biology quiz next week._**  
Biology is for chumps.**_  
Why are you writing in my agenda, Roxas?!_**  
I feel like it?**_  
STOP!_**  
No.**_  
Don't you have a girlfriend to attend to?_**  
She has a class this period, remember?**_  
No, I don't pay attention to her._**  
How rude.**_  
You sound like Kairi._**  
And this is a bad thing?**_  
I'm guessing so._

September 10

_History exam this day. Make sure I prep._**  
Who makes a quiz two days after the term starts?**_  
I don't know. Why are you writing in my space?_**  
I like invading it.**_  
You do now?_**  
Pretty sure I do.**_  
Well, STOP!_**  
Party pooper.**_  
I'll shoot you. Stop taking my agenda._**  
I'm too cute to shoot.**

September 19

_Back to school dance. _(_must find date._)**  
Poor Namine has no date?**_  
Yes, asshole. I have no date._**  
I'd go with you, but...**_  
Yes. Olette. As much as I'd love to go with you...no._**  
Why not!?**_  
a) you have a girlfriend, as you stated above.  
b)i wouldn't be too thrilled to be taken by you, no offense._**  
But...I'm sexy...**_  
Ugh, you just proved my point._

September 22

_Girls softball tryouts. Bring W.A.T.E.R. Beings at 4pm, SHARP!_**  
Trying to get fit?**_  
Calling me unfit?_**  
No, I'm just saying...**_  
AM I FAT?!_**  
NO! I just meant...aw forget it.**_  
I win!_

September 29

_Roxas's Birthday! Maybe I shouldn't plan anything..._**  
I resent that.**_  
I resent you writing in my agenda._**  
If I stop, will I get a birthday party?**_  
You're going to be 18. Do you even NEED one?_**  
I'm 6.**_  
What the fuck?_**  
You heard me. Watch your mouth around the six year old..**_  
STOP WRITING AND YES! YOU CAN HAVE ONE!_  
…_**.**_**okay.**

**-&-**

"Leave my agenda book alone and you can have some chocolate." Roxas loved chocolate. That was my way of winning him over. He set the book down and took the chocolate(much to my pleasure.). As I resumed writing(without Roxas's commentary), Olette sauntered over. She used to be a sweet little angel, until dating Roxas went to her tiny brain.

"Roxas!" She squeaked in her high pitch annoying voice. I rolled my eyes, causing Roxas to kick my shin. Why was he dating her? Whenever I TRY to converse with Olette, it goes something like this.

**Me: **So, Olette...how are you?**  
Olette: **Oh, good. How's your face?**  
Me: **What?

Then she would giggle with her "friends" and turn back to me.

**Olette: **Well, someone told me that your surgery went wrong and thats why your face looks the way it does.**  
Me: **You know, I don't think you guys know, but Olette slept with Cid, hence the reason she's passing.

Cat fight ensues.

So, normally, I just ignore her. Until today.

"Hi, Namine." She says to me, though I can hear the mocking tone in her voice.

"Oh, hi Olette." I mutter, marking in more dates.

Awkward silence.

"Namine, I'll catch you later, okay?" Roxas finally says.

"Okay, Roxie." I smirked. Olette hates it when I do that. She flipped her hair over her shoulder—a slut move to make themselves look smart—and put her hand in Roxas's back pocket as they walked away.

I think I just vomited in my mouth.

**-&-**

Namine--

You should totally be here right now. Olette is just, UGH! As cute as Roxas and Olette are(well I think so) I'm about to smack them.

a)they are sucking face to no end.  
b)it's the middle of class  
c)she's talking shit about you. AGAIN.

She's just jealous of your relationship with Roxas(which you claim to NOT have, but you so do.)

On the bright side, Sora and I are getting lunch this afternoon! I know right! Please say you are happy for me. PLEASE!

Anyway, bitch slap Olette next time you see her, and when she says 'oh dear god, why?!' you say...

**YOU KNOW WHY!! BITCH!**

I am so mean.

P.S: Tonight. You. Me. Roxas. The Princess Bride. **(1)**

**1: **We all know Roxas loves that movie, no matter how manly he tries to be. Invite him to our dorm around eight.

--Kairi.

After I had read this note, obviously, I was pissed. And me pissed is not pretty.

I had stomped down to our dorm a little while later to find Kairi getting ready to meet Sora. Good I still had time to talk to her.

"Olette is a bitch. It's been, what, one day? And she's already started with me." I said sweetly, landing on my bed. (Which is white, so I be careful not to stain it.)

"I know. But, you have to deal. She's dating Roxie." Kairi was totally messing up her closet, might I add.

"Can I kill her? Things last year were so much easier between the three of us; Roxas, Olette, and I. Olette really has nothing against you."

"Namine, dear. Killing...that's illegal."

**-&-**

"What do you think of THIS one?" I think this was the third dress I had put on.

"The same as the rest, Nam. Pretty." I had dragged Roxas with me to go get ready for the dance. (Sure, I love Kairi, but she's super judgmental on dresses.)

"Is it pretty **enough?" **I stressed. Boys can be super stupid.

"Yes. You look very pretty. Can we go now?" I slapped him upside the head.

"FINE!" I huffed. I threw the dress back on the bed. "Pick one! White, Blue, or green!" I pointed. (As best as I could, I had bad aim.)

He pointed to the blue one. The blue one went to mid thigh and had spaghetti straps (that were comfortable.) and a bow. But, a cute bow. I liked his choice. At the speed of light, or what I thought was speed of light, I got ready. I had my hair pulled into a cute little bun, and I had done my makeup to match my dress.

"Okay. You can go join your girlfriend, now." I said. The thought of Olette made my mouth dry.

"I can't let you walk down alone, now can I?"

"Olette will shoot me. Just go, I'm fine." I said. The truth is, I was planning on going in with Sora and Kairi, but they both disappeared.

"Okay, Namine. If you say so."

When I get to the main gym, it WAS decorated nicely. The DJ booth in the back of the gym, playing some catchy tunes(don't ever let me say that again.).

Well, it's nice to what I can see. It's pretty dark in here, and my eyes hadn't adjusted yet. But, I did notice Sora and Kairi in the corner.

"Hi guys." I said, a little shy. (Sora was there, duh.)

"Namine! You look so pretty!" Kairi said, hugging.

"Yep." Sora agreed. That's it. Smooth, Sora.

"Weren't you coming down with Roxas."

"No. He's with _**slut.**_" I said.

"Who?" Sora asked. You see, Sora didn't understand our nicknames, nor my hate toward Olette.

"Olette." Kairi clarified for him. Speak of the fucking devil. We turn to find Roxas walking in with Olette. Okay, Olette looks nice. I can't lie. (I'd turn out like Pinocchio.) Her wavy hair looked really nice on her, and her orange dress wasn't too overwhelming. But, she looked bad hanging off of Roxas like that.

She starts to giggle as they stand a few feet away while Roxas is talking to some guy. (Okay, Hayner, but he isn't important right now.) She giggling **at me. **

Bitch.

Die.

NOW!

She thinks its funny to be a slut around my best friend. WELL IT'S NOT! I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE DATING HIM!

"Don't." I hear. It's Sora.

"What do YOU know?!" I screech. "She's a bitch. Always has been."

"That may be true, but did you ever think how my brother would feel if you went up there and bitch slapped her like you have been muttering to do for the past five minutes?"

He had a point.

Stupid Sora.

"--and I'm not stupid." Oops. That was out loud.

"Sorry."

After twenty minutes of a glare battle between us two, Roxas leaves Olette and comes over to us.

"Hi guys!" (So innocent.) UGHHHH!

"Hey Roxas." I replied, along with everyone else. Before I can even START a conversation with my best friend, Roxas, of six years, Olette comes over, latching herself on him. I turn around and bang my head on the wall. Sora pulls my shoulder.

"Stop that." He says.

"I CAN'TTT!" I yell.

"Namine, are you okay?" Roxas said.

"I would be." I mutter.

Roxas did ask me what I meant, but he and Olette had a good relationship, besides her hate toward me. I said I was okay, (a major lie.), and went on with my night.

**-&-**

I ended up skipping first and second period the next day.

--A girl needs her nap!

Plus, I was pissed. I was happy for Roxas, but I had a utter hatred for his girlfriend and I had to do something about it. I knew it was for the best. (I think.)

Dragging myself off the comfortable and squishy bed, I went to look for my phone. I noticed it was gone.

Along with my laptop.

Ah, that's right. It's at Roxas's. Does he have class right now? I think so. Oh well, I'll just break in.

(Though, the break in was MUCH tougher than I thought. I had to run back into my room every time I heard someone in the hallway. I DID get in.)

"There you are!" I smiled.

**To: Kairi  
From: Namine**

Can I declare war on Olette?

(Please!)

**To: Namine  
From: Kairi**

Only if I can be your partner.

–

Okay, well my inspiration for this was TheCherryOnTop and Bombshell Records, so if it resembles that, thats why!

I'm having a writers block for A Beautiful Lie, so I thought I would start a new story, though I won't update as fast.

Review!(:


	2. Birthday Party Disaster

**Olette: **Misunderstood or flat out slut?  
Written by: _Namine_  
Commented by: _**Kairi**  
(Top ten reasons.)_

01. _She wears what I call 'hooker heels'. __**So not classy**_  
02. _Pounds of lipstick does NOT make you sexy. __**Nor does eyeshadow**_  
03. _She doesn't have real friends, just wannabes. __**They want to be closer to Roxas. **__I KNOW!_  
04. _She slept with Cid. __**Enough said. **__Amen._  
05. _I heard she's already talking about marriage. __**NO WAY! **__Hell yes._  
06. _Modifying your uniform is cool..__**when it doesn't look like you came out of a shredder.**_  
07. _The whole 'I want a belly button ring' is so tacky. __**That was my idea, you know. **__She steals._  
08. _ Why does she think she can talk shit about me? __**Shes insecure.**_  
09. _She tries to show her chest...__**She has none!**__(slut slut slut!)_  
10. _**She stole Roxas from you. **__He was never mine to begin with! __**Keep telling yourself that. **_

…

…

…

**How Do You Love Me Now?  
Chapter Two  
Who said birthday parties aren't the cause of trouble?**

…

…

…

Who said that if you're blond that you're stupid?

Who ever came up with that must have been stupid themselves. (Cause I am so not dumb last time I checked.) I'm actually the smarter one of our group, if that's what you can call us.

But, I have a point. _Yes. A point. _

I had walked into lunch like I normally do, but I ended up causing many people to stare. Yes, I, Namine Sato, walked into lunch today and fell. Not just fell, because that would have been boring. It was all dramatic like. I tripped over an old bagel(it was moldy.) and fell down the stairs into group of people.

Talk about embarrassing. People didn't laugh, however. They knew if they laughed at me, they wouldn't live past that period. I fixed my uniform and walked to my table as casually as I could.

Now, if I was a frosh, then MAYBE I would have cried or something.

But, I am not.

I am a senior and I have a reputation to attend to, so I must not cry.

It was embarrassing.

Hence, the reason I just blamed my hair color.

Though, that was a lie, but people believe anything these days.

**-&-**

"Namine, it's about midnight. Will you get down here and finish the movie before Roxas gets in trouble for breaking curfew?"

"He won't."

"YES I WILL!"

"Shut up! You're such a loser!"

"Coming from the girl who says 'like' in almost every sentence?"

"That is so like, not even true."

I bet you're wondering whats going on.

So am I.

I'll try and explain.

Roxas, Kairi, and I all decided to have a movie night. But, Roxas came late so we started the movie later. (Obviously.) Which is why Roxas is here past curfew. We were watching some horror movie and I paused the movie to check my e-mail. Well really, I had left my laptop open and I didn't hide our 'slut' list and I SO didn't want Roxas to see that.

I'd die.

Horribly.

"Just get down here." I'm being pulled. I don't like being pulled.

"Let go!" I'm wrinkling my bedsheets!

He won. Stupid athletic boy and your muscles.

"Can I start the movie?" Kairi muttered.

"I guess." Ruin my fun.

**-&-**

"Happy Birthday!"

Today was Roxas's birthday. He's eighteen! He's an adult!

"YAY!" Talk about childish, though he did say he was six...

"You're eighteen!" Now, if you are wondering, wouldn't that make Sora's birthday today too, since we are all in the same grade. No.

He failed a grade, since he is stupid, so he is nineteen. (A stupid idiot.)

I had plans for Roxas's birthday, but it was a secret, so I couldn't tell him yet.

"Where's my gift?"

"What gift?"

"It is my birthday."

"--And?"

"You are so unthoughtful."

"It's part of my charm."

"Charm?"

"Yep."

Sometimes we just have strange conversations. Kairi walked to the other side of his dorm and pulled out a gigantic card. (My idea! Credit: ME!) It had sparkles all over it. Pretty pretty sparkles.

"How sweet." He laughed. His manly laugh.

"Now, scoot. Go off to class." FYI: Kairi and I didn't have a class this period, so if gave us time to prepare.

**-&-**

September 29

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ROXAS! A MORON! (_A SOCCER STAR!) _**

x

x

_Birthday plans by: Namine and **Kairi**  
The bestest people on earth.**  
You can't deny that, mister. **_

..

..

_Plans: _

**1) **_Steal Roxas from Olette!**  
How are we going to go about this?**  
I don't know. What can she do?**  
Kill us.**  
She wouldn't.**  
Socially she would.**  
You are more popular than her. She can't touch us.**  
True, my friend. **_

**2) **_Bake a wonderful (and yummy yummy) cake!**  
Can I do the honors?**  
Be my guest. I'm a little scared of baking.**  
I don't think Roxas would want you to anyway. (No offense.)**  
Why is that!? (None taken.)**  
Last time you nearly killed him with eggshells. (Good!)**  
Oh yeah...(YAY)_

**3) **_Pick awesome music to entertain.**  
Oh no. You can't do that.**  
Why NOT!?**  
I know you and Roxas enjoy screamo music, but I DO NOT!**  
It's not that bad.**  
SO WHAT!?**  
How about we mix the genres. It's his birthday.**  
Fine.**  
Fine._

**4) **_Get some movies to watch in the dorm room.**  
What will we watch?**  
I was debating on The Notebook, and all the Texas Chainsaw movies or Jason movies.**  
Lets do The Notebook and the Texas Chainsaws. They get stupid, but that's the fun of them.**  
That's what I thought. Will Roxas like The Notebook?**  
He's a pretty feminine guy.**  
Is he gay?**  
Sometimes I wonder.**  
But then he wouldn't be dating the slut. (YES!)**  
Then you two wouldn't get together.**  
SHUT UP! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!**  
Sure sure.**  
Sora face sucker.**  
Wannabe Roxas face sucker.**  
Go to hell._

**5) **_Find a way to not get caught with a late night dorm party.**  
We are rebels!**  
Yes we are!**  
How will we do this, though.**  
I was going to just wing it. You know?**  
You have no plan then?**  
Not really.**  
We are so screwed.**  
Maybe.**  
UGH.**_

**-&-**

Roxas was clueless. (I think.)

I was covering his eyes as we were walking down the hall to his dorm. I skillfully invited all his friends to his room. (I don't think they wanted to talk to me. I'm not popular, unlike my friends. Which is odd.)

"What's that music?" It was screamo/dance/power pop music. I'm skillful when it comes to combining music.

"Oh, nothing." We got to his door, and everyone yelled the standard 'surprise!' though I don't think he was.

Roxas was always a bad actor.

We ended up pushing Roxas's and he roommates' bed into the corner of the room so all of us(which consisted of Riku, Hayner(fellow soccer players.), Sora, Kairi, and myself. NO OLETTE!) could sit on the floor. We left the dorm door open in case any fellow stragglers wanted to come in.

We let music play for a while. (Didn't want to start movie right away, now.) I was sitting in the corner with my feet on Roxas's lap as I talked to Kairi and Sora and he talked to Riku. Soccer stuff I guess.

But, as happy as I was(I mean come on, I had my feet propped up on the most popular guy in school who happened to be my best friend!) my time was ruined. THE PARTY JUST STARTED! Why, you ask?

**a)**Olette had walked by.**  
b)**Olette came BACK!**  
c)**Riku threw a chip down my shirt and I had climbed over Roxas to attack that son of a bitch.**  
d)**I CLIMBED OVER ROXAS**  
e)** OLETTE WAS THERE!

I bet to someone who didn't know what was happening, probably thought I was doing bad things. Poor poor me. Let's just say, Olette wasn't too happy that I was on Roxas's lap. Let alone, she wasn't even invited to this party.

"Um, hello?!" She said like she was the most important person in the world. Which she so wasn't. People just looked at her. I froze. I had Riku's (pretty!) hair in hand, on Roxas, and my face was red with anger.

She walked in with her slut walk. (Not classy.) She was in bitch fit mode.

"Um, hello?! Why wasn't I invited!?" I laughed nervously and shot Kairi a look for help.

"We wanted Roxas to have a friends only party, Olette." Kairi said, standing.

"Oh, looks like it." She pointed to me. What did she mean?! Oh. I stood also. (I say also, not too. It sounds funny sometimes. Wow, that's off topic.)

"What is that supposed to mean?" I put my hands on hips. I was in Catty Namine Mode now. She walks up to me. As if she had the balls to start something.

"Well, for one, you are all over my boyfriend?" I played the innocent look.

"I am? Last time I checked I don't do that with my best friends." I could tell the boys were just waiting for hair pulled and clothes ripping. But, I was more civilized than that. And poor Roxas. So helpless back there.

"We all know you want my boyfriend." I snorted.

"You know lying makes you ugly. You must do it a lot." Burn bitch.

"I think you are just _jealous." _I heard 'oo's' behind me. I didn't care if I started shit with my best friends girlfriend right now. She was going down.

"Why would you think that?"

"I think you are jealous of what Roxas and I have." Psh, if that's even anything in the first place. (Though, usually when you date someone for a year, there is something there.)

Screamo music blared in the background. Mood fitting music. (Sweet. No one can hear her screams.)

"As if. I'm not. Why in the hell would I be? I have no reason to. At least I'm not a slut." I heard Kairi chuckle at that, and then quickly stopped. I guess Roxas glared at her.

"At least I can keep a boyfriend." She gestured to Sora. She knew very well what happened with him, because I told her when we were friends. All the anger in my face dropped. I could feel it.

"Give it a god damn rest, Olette. Stop bothering her." Sora said. (Thanks. I should hug him later.)

I didn't want a break down right there, so I left. I didn't run, but I did walk pretty fast.

Once I got to where I was, I cried.

**-&-**

**To: Namine  
From: Kairi**

Roxas went out to look for you.  
Olette's pretty peeved.

**To: Kairi  
From: Namine**

Whatever. She can die.  
Shouldn't Roxas be with his beloved girlfriend?

**To: Namine  
From: Kairi**

I think he's more worried about you to be honest.

**To: Kairi  
From: Namine**

Oh.  
Well war plan officially begins.  
I'm mapping it out with you when I get back.

**WAR PLAN**  
By: _Namine and __**Kairi  
(Emotionally pissed girls.)**  
Damn straight._

**PART A:  
01. **_Make her wannabe friends ditch her._**  
02. _Get rid of her 'perfection' and 'sweet attitude.' (She was never sweet.)_  
03. **_Make her dead to life. (Who would care?) _

Do Part A with Part C

**PART B:  
01. _Get said boyfriend to realize his girlfriend is now a slut_  
02. **_Make up some shit. (If she can, so can we.)_**  
03. _Get Roxas to see her fucking cheating. (We can pull it off.)_  
04. PLUS! _Get Roxas to see that the girl he wants is right there! _**_(KNOCK IT OFF)_**  
05. **_Await the breakup. It will happen, and I will laugh when we fucking crush her. _

**PART C:**

**01. **_She is a binge and puke eater. Nasty for the teeth._**  
02. _Thunder thighs were last season_  
03. **_Make her say that she cheated on Roxas. (We can make her do it.)_**  
04. _Get her to fall, or do a stunt like Britney Spears. (For the record, I LOVE B.S SHE THE SHIT)_  
05. **_Sora and I will spitball her in History. (Sweet sweet joy.)_**  
06. _More methods shall be made! (: (:_**

PARTNERS ON THE PROJECT:

_Sora Aoki: He says he hates her now, though he just met her. Bad brother girlfriend!**  
Kairi Suzuki: Because she's a bitch to my best friend! Duhh  
**__Riku Tanaka: He says after the incident, she's an enemy of the state. (NICE!)**  
Hayner Kyoto: Same as above, though he used the words, mother fucker a lot.**  
Namine Sato: Olette is a bitch and needs to be taken down. Enough said. _

OUR OFFICAL NAME: **Anti-Slut Reform**

**FIRST MEETING: **September 26th. 4:00pm

**-&-**

Kairi and I aren't complete idiots. We knew we had to do this in secret. If Roxas ever found out about five of his friends(and brother) conspiring behind his back to get him to break up with his slut of a girlfriend who publicly humiliated his best friend---

Well, he'd hate us.

So, as stated in the war plan, we needed partners. People who hated Olette as much as we did. Riku, Hayner, and Sora decided to join us in our evil deeds. We knew they wouldn't rat us out. They all had to have some hatred for Olette in some way, and she had affected us all.

**-&-**

**Anti-Slut Reform  
Meeting One  
September 26 4:00pm**

…

_Agenda:_  
+Introductions  
+War Plan Introduction  
+Discuss purpose of War Plan  
+Mission Assignments  
+Conclusion

_Side notes: _

+Make sure cell phones have everyone's number and are turned on at **all times.**  
+If you have ideas, submit them to **Kairi **before taking action  
+Want to bring snacks to next meeting? (SUBMIT IDEAS!)  
+Next meeting **September 30, 4:00pm**

_Don't forget, Olette must BE TAKEN DOWN!  
In the words of Riku: SHE'S AN ENEMY OF THE STATE!_

…

"Settle down, people!" Kairi yelled to our audience.

Riku and Hayner got off of soccer practice, due to 'abdominal pains'. Ch, chicks. But, that means Roxas is still there. Sora joined us as well. (He brought cookies!) Kairi had been nice enough to write the war plan on colored poster board according to Plan A, B, or C. While she talks, I had out cards to signify who gets what mission.

"Our main purpose to get people to hate her. If we can accomplish that, the second step, the _break up, _will be tons easier to accomplish." Kairi said.

"Are we taking on these missions alone?" Hayner asked. (That would be stupid!)

"No. We will have partners. Everyone besides myself. I am currently the closest to Olette, and I will go under as a double agent." I high-fived Kairi. The Double Agent.

--everyone took their cards, and asked questions.

Then they left, getting necessary items to accomplish the goals.

**Mission No. 1 Assignments**

**By: **Namine and Kairi!

**Kairi Suzuki Mission No. 1:**  
Go behind enemy lines and get information.  
Anything: Blackmail, secrets, rumors she's beginning.

**Namine Sato Mission No. 1:**  
SPIT BALLS WITH SORA! Load on up with straws and paper  
Make sure Roxas is clueless on our motives.

**Sora Aoki Mission No. 1:**  
SPIT BALLS WITH NAMINE! Load on up with straws and paper.  
Fight Bitch, though no injury. MAKE A SCENE THE BIGGER THE BETTER!

**Hayer Kyoto Mission No. 1:**  
Break into Olette's dorm.  
Steal anything and everything possible.

**Riku Tanaka Mission No. 1:**  
Get "friends" to dish.  
Make them turn their backs on her.

**-&-**

She won't know what hit her.

* * *

I re-read Bombshell Records, or a lot of my inspiration came from her; ANGELforSHOW. I credit her for a lot of my ideas.

I also watched Mean Girls!

Review! I love hearing from you!


	3. Riku Tanaka: Mission No 1

**Riku Tanaka Mission No. 1:**  
Get "friends" to dish.  
Make them turn their backs on her.

–

The mission I gave Riku was easy. Or, I like to think so. He had to just jump into a group of gossiping girls without giving anything about us away.

Simple? Yes.

But, sadly, I cannot be there for the mission, so I am going to tell you what Riku told me! (In the best understandable fashion.) Let's start from the beginning.

**-&-**

"You understand, right?" I was talking to Riku about how to go about his plan. He would be jumping right into the fire pit, with no fire blanket.

"I'm pretty sure I got it. Make up shit about Olette, find out shit about Olette, and bail out, reporting to you." He smirks. Damn that smirk.

"Okay! Head on out solider! Kairi is stationed with Olette, so she won't interrupt." Riku and I saluted each other, and I walked into class, sitting with Roxas.

Riku(a pretty boy.) walks over and sits with the group of giggly, annoying, girls.

"HI RIKU!" They all giggled. Did I mention Riku is also one of the most wanted boys on campus? (Next to Roxas, whose next to Sora.)

"Hi ladies." Such a ladies man. "I have a few questions." Of course, they all leaned forward, intent to listen. I'm expecting everything he says to go in one ear and go out the other.

"We are all ears!" One of them giggled. That's such a lie!

"Olette's been saying shit behind your back, do you know that?" Riku is a genius!

"What!?" One girl exclaims. (I honestly think that Olette really is, we just hadn't heard it yet.)

"Yeah, but I want to help you girls. I want to know some things about Olette so I can back stab her for you." Riku smiles his _oh so charming smile, _and the girls swoon.

"Well, I don't know. If we tell you won't Olette get hurt?" Jeez, this girl is slow!

"But, _she _is hurting _you _already!" (Calm down, Riku! You will blow our cover!)

"He's right, Janet." Janet, what type of gay ass name is that! (Janet Jackson's! I love her, FYI.)

"Well, she--" Now, I can't just tell you everything right now, now can I?! It will have to wait until the meeting! That's the rule.

…

…

…

**How Do You Love Me Now?  
Chapter Three  
Riku Tanaka: Mission 1**

…

…

…

**-&-**

I am so IN. What is the best undercover job in the school?

JOURNALISM!

And what is better than that?

BEING THE PHOTOGRAPHER FOR THE JOURNALISM CLUB!

It will give me excuses to sneak around. That is skill, baby. Skill. Plus, I get my own chair.

And desk.

DESK!

--I'm spinning! This chair is awesome, and I love it and it's cool and among everything else---

"Namine."

I'll kill whoever interrupted me. Oh.

It's Roxas.

"Hi Roxie!" I shout, trying to focus because of all said dizziness. He leans on my desk. (MY DESK! MINE!)

"So, you got a job with the journalism club?" Isn't that obvious? I sit up straight.

"Yes, sir!" I smile, because it takes more muscles to frown than to smile!

"Why? I thought you hated clubs?" He smiles. He is still in his soccer uniform.

"I do. But, I just take the pictures." Good excuse!

"Really?"

"Yes."

".." I raise my eyebrow. Roxas is never this quiet. Something is up. (I know for a fact.)

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Hey, are you okay with what happened a few days ago? With Olette?" HELL NO I'M NOT!(But, I can't tell him that.)

"Sure!"

"Really?"

"Yeah." He stares for a moment, and walks off.

Keeping this from him might be harder than I thought.

**-&-**

**To: Kairi  
From: Namine**

Keeping this from Roxas is hard.

**To: Namine  
From: Kairi**

Why?

**To: Kairi  
From: Namine**

He's so skeptical.

…

**To: Sora  
From: Kairi**

We need to up our defenses.  
Roxas is **skeptical**

**To: Kairi  
From: Sora**

You didn't know that?  
Well, I'll pass the message.

...

God! Sometimes I want to shoot myself.

I wouldn't do that. Because, I have things I need to complete. I will not die until Olette does. She must die socially before anything. I can't wait until that meeting. Hayner must come up with something. I need to be able to use something(because if I don't have blackmail, I have nothing for my jokes.) to humiliate Olette!

NOW!

I CAN'T WAIT!

I must...

What time is it? Oh, it's lunch. Did I miss all this? Three periods? Four? I don't know. (Who cares? School isn't as important right now.) Time to go to Lunch!!!

YAY! Olette's not here! Just me, Roxas, Hayner, Riku, Sora, and Kairi.

I feel guilty.

OH WELL!

**STUDENT AGENDA**

**Belongs to: **_Namine Sato_

_.._

September 28  
Lit. Homework:_  
Read chapter 38-41  
Write response to questions 1-3_

AP Bio Homework:_  
Finish lab  
Response 1-4  
Bring in supplies for project on the cardiovascular system. (70 points)_

**Namine.**_  
WHAT THE HELL?! YOU JUST WROTE IN MY AGENDA! AGAIN!_**  
What's the big deal?**_  
IT KEEPS ME ORGANIZED!_**  
Well it's not that big of a de**_  
SHUT UP!_**  
I didn't even finish.**_  
What was so important that you had to write in here again?_**  
Are you and Kairi still coming over this weekend?**_  
Well, duh? Why wouldn't we?_**  
I don't know.**

September 29

**Besides, we just need to rent some movies!**_  
OMG! Why would you write in A DIFFERENT DAY!_**  
You whine a lot.**_  
ROXAS! Come on!_**  
Where?**_  
You know what I mean. Don't play dumb._**  
Are you PMS-ing?**_  
WHAT?!_**  
I'll take that as a yes.**_  
Why would you even think that?_**  
You're being mean to me. ):**_  
I'm sorry. Just, it's nothing._**  
If you say so. I'll be by your guys dorm at seven on Friday.**_  
Alright..._**  
You sure you okay, Namine?**_  
I'm great! Trust me._

**-&-**

"Namine, can you shut off that laptop?" Kairi groaned. Probably from my computer light.

"I'm sorry! I am just super excited for the next meeting!" I was, really. I haven't been more excited for anything. EVER.

"Yeah, but it's one in the morning." Fine. Party pooper. After staring at the ceiling for more than three hours, I decided to sneak out of the dorm to go to the bathroom with my laptop. I mean, I just can't stop typing up ideas! Plus, I was messaging people. (I had to stop, thanks to Kairi.)

Making sure I was comfortable in this bathroom stall. I opened back up my messenger. (They should still be on line. DUH! It was only three.)

**Namine: **I'm sorry I left! Kairi made me sign off.**  
Roxas: **Why are you still even up?**  
Namine: **Why are you?**  
Roxas: **Good point.**  
Namine: **Yeah...**  
Roxas: **What's up with you today? You seem all irritated when you talk to me.**  
Namine: **It's not you.**  
Roxas: **It's Olette, isn't it?**  
Namine: **….**  
Roxas: **I'm sorry about the other day. I don't know why she was acting like that.**  
Namine: **Neither do I.**  
Roxas: **I talked to her, though. You are really important to me and I don't want her messing it up.**  
Namine: **Then why do you let her?**  
Roxas: **….**  
Namine: **Oh, Roxas. I didn't mean that.**  
Roxas: **It's okay. You're right.**  
Namine: **I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that.**  
Roxas: **I'm going to the bathroom.

**-&-**

I slammed the lid to my laptop shut.(Not hard. My laptop is like my child.) Roxas said he was going to the bathroom. I was at the bathrooms. Waiting outside, (I'm not a stalker) I wanted to talk to him. I said some really mean (and bitchy) things.

"Roxas." Good. He stopped.

He just looked. LOOKED! Oh, wait. This is the part where I apologize.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it. I was just mad. You and Olette are great, don't mind me." I tried to smile. I can't smile when I'm sad. It doesn't happen for me. He turns (cause he was facing the bathroom) and walks toward me. A first, I thought he was going to say something like, 'it's too late to say sorry' or something all angsty. He just hugged me. HUGGED ME! I just hurt his feelings and he hugged me. That makes sense. (SARCASM)

"No. I'll talk to Olette. I'll make sure she lays off, okay?" Sure, that would be okay. But that would totally ruin the Anti-Slut Reform!

"No! I mean—it's okay. She's fine. Don't even mention it, okay?"

My lie was flawless.

"If you say so. Now get to bed." He rubbed my head. What am I five!?

Walking to my dorm, I shut the door quietly, but it didn't help that Kairi had ears like a cat. (I THOUGHT SHE WAS ASLEEP!)

"Where were you?"

"I THINK I was helping our cause."

"How do you think?"

"I'll tell everything at the next meeting."

**-&-**

Namine---

Well, so far, the girls said they don't know about leaving Olette's side just yet. I got some secrets out of them.

**a)**they let me in on a few things Olette has said about you.**  
b)**they also said that Olette talks about another guy.**  
c)**one of the girls also said that Olette is planning something against you, but I couldn't get her to tell me what.

The mission wasn't a HUGE failure. I got half done. They are being more skeptical about Olette and said they will be on their guard. **(1)**

P.S- During the meeting, I will let you know on everything they said in more detail.

**1) **As if they need to be, but they don't need to know that.

--Riku

* * *

Well, I'm these next chapter will all be over the same few days leading up to the next meeting, though explaining each persons mission and what's inbetween. The missions will be mentioned at the first and last parts of the chapter, though everything in the middle will be parts of things that happen to Namine.

Review! Thanks for the review last two chapters!


	4. Hayner Kyoto: Misson No 1

**Hayner Kyoto Mission No. 1:**  
Break into Olette's down.  
Steal anything and everything possible.

…

I put my trust in Hayner, and if he broke that, that boy was going down. I would ruin him! I needed that information so the Anti-Slut Reform can have a base to start on. (Though, technically we have one..)

From what Hayner said, the break in was difficult. Olette had several locks put on her door. (Like she was expecting someone to break into her room.) After picking the horrid locks, he noticed the room was a complete mess.

What a pig, Olette. I hope Roxas doesn't walk in there.

Anyway, (sorry off topic) he said she had almost everything that she used lying around; Hair straightener, hairspray, makeup, clothes, a box of tissues(hahaha!), among other things. He told me he took as much as possible, without making a huge dent. (Though, I did tell him to steal the hair straightener.)

We were lucky. Olette had come home early, so Hayner had to camp out in her closet for an hour and a half. (I'M SO SORRY HAYNER!) He mentioned he had to listen to her annoying voice on the phone for the whole time, though he did get some good information to share at the meeting. Good thing I told him to bring that pen and paper.

I used my **brain.**

…

…

…

…

**How Do You Love Me Now?  
Chapter Four  
Hayner Kyoto Mission No. 1**

**-&-**

I was pretty sure that I walked into Visual Arts with the biggest smile on my face since the day I found out I **wasn't **adopted. (But, that's a different story.)

On the inside, I was dead tired. I had been up all night. My encounter with Roxas was at three, and I didn't sleep for another few hours. (Don't do that. It's bad for your health, kiddies.)

Kairi and I mostly organized today's events. She was going to act all friendly to Olette while Hayner did his job. Riku had successfully gotten most of his mission done, so tomorrow that left Sora and I. You see, we were both decided to work our missions on the same day. Sure, we were partners, but usually(well in the Anti-Slut Reform) one partner goes in, the other contact by phone. The Lookout.

I needed to distract Roxas tomorrow while Sora started the fight.

After the spitballs of course.

That would be the most fun.

Like, _ever._

**-&-**

Roxas--

You know, who said that if you were female your opinions didn't matter? **(1)**

Well, I don't know about you, but I think my opinion matters at the moment. You see, we just had a mock debate in VISUAL ARTS, and Kairi went up and said her shit. But, her opponent on the matter was Seifer. Now, I thought he was a bumbling idiot, but I was wrong.

HE IS A COMPLETE **FUCKING MORON**!

He totally used the fact that Kairi is a woman to say that her opinions don't make sense.

On a higher note, tomorrow after history, you and me? Coffee? It's been a while since we hung out and we have a major exam and I need a break.

Studying sucks ass alone. **(2)**

So, I was watching your soccer team play, and there was this guy, I think it was the goalie and he, well he was playi--

Oh, why would you want to hear this?! Though he was cute.

--Namine

**1) Almost every male in the universe.  
2) We used to study together, but we played poker instead! ;)**

**-&-**

Technically, I have no life outside of class and my friends. If I had no friends(which might happen some day) I would be sitting in my room all day writing on the computer on how my life sucks.

But there is not that much angst in my life.

I'm not emo, nor am I friend-_less._

Anyway, I was walking around campus to get shots for the Journalism Club. I was on high alert for Olette, making sure I get any shots of her and develop those for the Anti-Slut Reform.

Pronto.

Did I mention that the school on campus is nearly empty when class is over. Which sucks(major ass. Big major ass.) because it's all creepy and no one is there to take pictures of besides the school athletic teams.

Athletic teams..

Roxas was on the Soccer team.

Which meant--

Olette is probably there "cheering" him on. I'M GENIUS.

Soccer fields smell good; the freshly cut grass and everything else. Plus, the people ON the fields look good. (I'm blabbing.)

Alright! Time for what I came here for! Walking around(which is normal for most humans) I spotted Olette on the sidelines, "cheering" on said boyfriend. That makes me want to be sick calling them boyfriend and girlfriend.

I knew the only way to get her to comply for a picture was to be _nice. _As if. Sauntering over with the best fake smile I could muster, I stood next to her.

"Hi Olette." She rolled her eyes and stood with a hand on her hip.

"What are YOU doing here?" I do go to school here. "Here to stare at MY Roxas?" Bitch.

"Um, no." Play it cool Namine. Relax. "I need a picture of people showing "school spirit" for the newspaper." I held up the camera to show I wanted a picture. I don't think her little mind could understand what I meant.

"Oh! In that case--" She pulled out a mirror and fixed her hair and clothes. (Vain, much?) I snapped a photo and decided I should take some pictures of the PLAYERS.

I never noticed Roxas was that good before. He flawlessly blocked and kicked balls. I don't know any technical soccer terms, so I am going with what I make up.

Riku isn't so bad himself. I noticed Hayner wasn't playing. Oh shit. Hayner.

Let's just say I almost broke my phone on how fast I opened it.

**To: Hayner  
From: Namine**

OMG! Where are you?!  
Are you "there?"

**To: Namine  
From: Hayner**

Sadly. She came in a little while ago..  
I got stuck in her closet.  
I'm trying to untangle myself.  
Where is she?

**To: Hayner  
From: Namine**

The soccer game.  
I'm next to her. EW!  
Do you need help?

**To: Namine  
From: Hayner**

Nah. I'm okay.  
Are we winning?

**To: Hayner  
From: Namine**

I'm pretty sure we are the home team..

so yea!

-**&-**

**May I ask why you are writing on my stuff?**_  
You always write on mine!_

RISING FALLS ACADEMY NEWSLETTER:

SEPTEMBER 29

November 1_  
Report Cards_

**I hate those.**_  
I do too._**  
Who doesn't? No one in the right mind would!**_  
Over-achievers would._**  
Ah. True my friend.**

November 3_  
Fall Festival_

_Memories!_**  
How so?**_  
Don't you remember? You and I gained like four pounds last year going to that._**  
Oh yea. Coach was pissed at me.**_  
It's not like you are a wrestler._**  
Soccer players can't be fat. I wouldn't be as sexy then!**_  
Vain! Vain! Vain!_

November 9_  
November issue of newsletter_

_I SO HELPED THAT!_**  
I know. I was in your "office."**_  
Why the quotes! It's an office! I took the PICTURES!_**  
It's a desk. That's it.**_  
AND A CHAIR!_**  
But it's not rea**_  
YES IT IS!_**  
Let me finish please. Ha ha.**_  
Say it's an office.  
NO WRITE IT NOT SPEAK!_**  
It's an office.**_  
WHIPPED!_

November 19_  
Career day: Cosmetologist _

**Yuck.**_  
That sounds like a fun job!_**  
For stuck up bitches.**_  
Can I put eyeliner on you, Roxie!?_**  
Can I kill you?**_  
No..._**  
There's your answer.**_  
Ass._

**-&-**

Namine--

Not ALL men think that way. Besides, women are meant to stay in their place. The kitchen. **(1)**

Seifer is just an idiot. You know this. I know this. Kairi is smart, so obviously Seifer is a dumb ass. Not much can change that unless we killed him.

Which is illegal might I add.

So, you saw our practice? You went to the game too right? I saw you taking pictures. I was on the field that time.

But, I think you should know something. During practice that one day, the cute goalie? Yeah, that was me, idiot.

I'm cute? I TOLD YOU! YOU CAN'T DENY IT NOW BEST FRIEND! I'm am overlord of the world.

Coffee? Sure, I want some coffee cake anyway. IT'S FREE TOMORROW!

--Roxas.

**1) I'm just kidding. I don't believe that. **

**-&-**

"Namine."

I turn my head to the person who is annoying me. Kairi.

"Please stop spinning. You are making my dizzy." SHUT UP! I was spinning because Sora was supposed to stop by with the supplies for tomorrow and he was late.

"What if someone asked him why he had so much shit!?" That came out SO wrong.

"He's Sora. You of all people should know he always late." She turned on my favorite movie. _Across The Universe. _(Someone out there knows why.) I was a sucker for Beatles music.

Moments later, as Kairi had predicted, Sora burst in. (You missed the prediction part, since I totally skipped it. Here's a run down.

**Me: **Why can't Sora just arrive on time. Protesters do!**  
Kairi: **Protesting is important.**  
Me: **This isn't?!**  
Kairi: **Well, protesting is different kind of important. Besides..**  
Me: **Besides what?**  
Kairi: **He should come in a few moments.**  
Me: **Ah.

See! She was right!)

"Where were you!?" My nerves were all over the place.

"Sorry. I wanted colored paper!" He held up brightly colored paper. "Easier to see in her hair!" Sometimes, he wasn't so bright.

"This is why you failed a grade."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" I picked up what Sora called, 'CP FIRE' or 'colored paper fire.' Original, huh? "So, where are the straws?"

He handed me two straws; just in case one got full of spit. (Well, spitballs. Duh.)

"We should shoot gum in her hair." Sora said. Gum?

"That would get stuck in the straw, dummy."

* * *

Well, the reviews are very much appreciated!

The next chapter: Namine and Sora spitball fun!

Oh, and for the record, I love Olette. She's one of my favorite character, but I needed an antagonist, someone who was close to Roxas. I didn't think of Xion until now. Oh well!

Review please! If you any ideas to submit to the war plan, please, let me know! I will probably use them!


	5. Namine and Sora Mission No 1

**Namine Sato Mission No. 1:**  
SPITBALLS WITH SORA! Load on up with straws and paper.  
Make sure Roxas is clueless on our motives.

**Sora Aoki Mission No. 1:**  
SPITBALLS WITH NAMINE! Load on up with straws and paper.  
Fight bitch, though no injury. MAKE A SCENE THE BIGGER THE BETTER!

Sora and I had bigger bags today full of supplies. Sure, it sucked ass carrying all of that stuff to every class, but it is so going to be worth it.

Her face.

I can't wait to see that humiliated look. I want to see her cry like she made me cry. (That is a bit harsh, but whatever!)

"Namine?" Sora finally spoke on our way to history.

"What's up Sora?"

"I'm sorry." What the hell is he apologizing for!?

"Um, for _what?" _I'd love to know.

"About us. How it ended." That was new. He had never apologized for that before. Of course, I hugged him!

"You're forgiven. But, right now, let's kick us some ass!"

**-&-**

…

…

…

…

**How Do You Love Me Now?  
Chapter Five  
Namine and Sora's Mission**

…

…

…

...

**Sora Aoki  
History 304  
September 30**_  
The doomsday!_**  
Hell yeah!**

...

**01. What city was the first U.S Capital?**_  
Don't do your homework idiot!_**  
Why?!**_  
Our plan, remember! She's wide open!_**  
But, the teacher is looking.**_  
Tifa is my buddy. She knows about the plan._**  
Really?!**_  
Hells yeah!_**  
**

**02. Who were the Buffalo Soldiers?**_  
These questions are so random._**  
Uh huh.**_  
Anyway, are you shooting first, or am I?_**  
I am! Besides, you need a quick get away, you know she's going to run for Roxas, right?**_  
Didn't think of that. You're right. I'll half to split and drag him off to the coffee shop while you verbally insult her!_**  
I am full of insults today!**_  
SWEET!_

**03. What does the D in D-Day stand for?**_  
Today should be our version of D D-day._**  
What the fuck? How?!**_  
Well, D D-day stands for Designated Day for Operation Overlord, and within D-Day there was H-Hour, a time for attack, which means..._**  
Today is D-Day and right now is.. H-Hour?**_  
Precisely!_**  
Thanks for the answer to the question!**

**04. When did World War II officially end?**_  
New Years!_**  
Really?**_  
Yes! Time for H-Hour to begin! Olette ambush!_**  
Yes ma'am! Loading spitballs!**_  
That's what I thought!_

**-&-**

Sora and I armed ourselves pretty well. I even had the guts to put sparkles all over my spitballs. After our "ammunition" was all set up, lined up in front of us, I placed the first ball in the straw. (This was going to be kick-ass!)

Sora placed the straw to his mouth---

--and fired! It landed directly in her hair, and she didn't notice! Laughing, I fired as well. No fun if he does all the work. We blew spitballs into her hair at a steady pace, of course laughing in between. Who wouldn't find that funny?

After a while, her hair looked like confetti exploded on her head and back. (Confetti that was loaded my sparkles and the spit of Sora and me. Which is nasty.)

"Should we fire the big one? You know you have to make a run for it. She's going to notice this one." I double checked all my stuff was together. I needed a quick getaway.

"We have to time this perfectly." I muttered. It was like we were behind enemy lines, which in Riku's sense, we were. The enemy of the state was right in front of us, and I had to escape, back to where we were safe. I put my hand on Sora's shoulder. "Good luck."

And Sora fired. It was a big one, hit her square in the jaw. I made my get away, by saying I had to use the bathroom. (Who hasn't used that trick before?)

"What the hell?!" I heard her screech.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I aim wrong?" Sora was the best. That's why I put him on this mission. I could count on him to humiliate her. I stayed outside the room. I'd pull Roxas when he came down here so he missed everything that was happening. Peeking(because I didn't want her to see me, duh!) back in the room, Olette was standing. Probably to get Roxas.

"I'm telling your brother!" She whined. What a god damn baby.

HOW OLD ARE YOU!?

"Jeez, at least fight like a man. You got the looks to pull that off." SCORE! She turned back around, and I swear I could see smoke from her head.

"Excuse me?!"

"Yep. Are you sure you aren't a transvestite?" She did the 'slut stomp'. You know the one where they whine and stomp on one foot? Yeah, that one.

"I AM NOT! Ugh, I need my boyfriend!" She called to no one. Can't she defend herself?

"Which one? You've had more pricks than a second hand dartboard." Olette looked like she was about to slap him. Sora, of course, just giggled. (At least he could laugh manly.)

"Sora Aoki. My friends told me all about you." She smirked. (She can't smirk. It looks like her face is about to break.)

"What friends?" She turned red again. It's as I said, this girl really should defend herself. She's in a room full of seniors, getting told off so bad, and she can't say anything? "I think you should take a look in the mirror, your hair is jacked up."

"What? I just came back from the beauty parlor!" Ch—stupid bitch.

"I know. Pity it was closed, huh?" Olette began to stomp around the room. I was so glad my phone can take video, because that is just dandy!

"What do you know! I bet Namine never said she loved you! My boyfriend _whispers _he loves me!" Bring me into his, why don't you. Ass.

"Well, it's not something he'd admit out loud, now would he?" GO SORA! (I so wish I was a cheerleader JUST for THIS occasion.) "Gosh, Olette, you're so stupid."

"How dare you say I'm stupid!?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was a secret."

As much I was enjoying this, I saw Roxas strolling down the hall. I didn't want him to see this, because, who would? I(sadly) made my way to him.

"Come on! Coffee! Let's go!" I had to get him out of there fast!

"Okay! Slow down!"

"NOOO!"

**-&-**

** RADIANT GARDEN COFFEE  
4198 Hollow Bastion Road  
Radiant Garden**

Cafe Macciato $2.25_  
You always drink that._**  
The issue is?**_  
You need variety._**  
Do not.**

Iced Coffee $1.84**  
You had that last time.**_  
So?_**  
Hypocrite.**_  
Well, whatever!_**  
I don't like you writing on my receipt.**_  
Go die._**  
Aw, you love me.**_  
Whatever Roxas._

TOTAL: $4.09

_ Bitch, that's expensive!_**  
So was your face.**_  
So were your balls_**  
Nice, Nam.**

THANK YOU  
COME AGAIN(:_  
NEVER!_**  
We come here all the time.**_  
Oh yeah, silly me._**  
Yep. Silly you.**

**-&-**

"Don't drink it too fast." I was sipping my coffee like mad. I barely got any sleep these past few days. You know, there are some times when I wanna slap Roxas like a bitch--

"Shut up! I'm sleepy!"

"Why?" Ugh, stupid Roxas and him being observant.

"I have not been sleeping good, lately." Half of the reason was because Kairi chats on the phone with Sora until all hours of the night. (STUPID!)

"You always sleep like a baby."

"Not lately." He put on his Roxas 'thinking' face. He barely uses that face. As he 'thought' I looked around the store. There were a group of giggling girls in the corner, staring a pointing at Roxas, making faces at me. Stupid stupid fan girls.

Evil!

"Namine." I jerk my head back from glaring at those _tramps _in the corner. They were only freshmen.

"Huh?" Roxas shakes his head. DON'T SHAKE YOUR HEAD AT ME!

"You really need to sleep. I don't know what is keeping you up, but stop staying up till three. Why am I even getting involved? You're not going to listen to me anyways."

"Exactly." I point out. He's a smart cookie.

"But, really. If you don't sleep..that isn't good for your health," He stops to take a sip of his coffee, "and then, you will be bitchy Namine for a week."

"You sound like my mom."

"I talk to your mom."

WHAT?!

"WHAT?!"

"I'm joking. But, I'm serious, Namine." Oh, he's serious.

"Okay okay, mom." Roxas always acted like my mom. He hangs out with her too much. I admit, sure it's nice he looks after me, but come on! I'm going to be eighteen in like, four months. Whatever. He thinks because he is technically an adult now--

"WHAT TIME IS IT?!" I shout suddenly.

"Um, three thirty. Why?" Shit. The meeting as in an half an hour.

"I gotta go back. Besides, _Olette _might be looking for you." He sighs a sigh. (Sighs a sigh, ha ha!)

"Alright." Why would he be sad to leave?

**-&-**

"Namine, your late!" Hayner. Stupid Hayner.

"Sorry, I was out with Roxas." Stripping off my coat, I saw down on my bed. "Okay, whats all the information we gathered?" The boys were sweet enough to make a visual! How thoughtful!

**OLETTE BLACKMAIL**  
By: Hayner** and Riku**

01. She had a tummy tuck recently.  
02. **She wears a size eleven shoe.**  
03. Her dirty laundry is overflowing.  
04. **She stuffs her bra.**  
05. Phone numbers of countless guys on her dresser.  
06. **She got sixty bucks for sleeping with the art teacher in the west wing.**  
07. Unused pregnancy tests lying around.  
08. **Friends say that she is getting large sums of money from unknown source.**  
09. SHE ISN'T A VIRGIN LIKE SHE SAYS SHE IS! (That one is obvious)  
10. **Hides bottle of vodka in her room.**

_This is all we could get out of them/find in room._

--Okay. This was good. Very good. All of this could be used.

"Alright. Once Sora arrives, we will hand out missions assignments. These mission assignments will take place AFTER the fall festivities, or during, depending on the mission." Kairi said. I allowed her to make up the missions this time, since she had the most free time out of all of us.

The door burst open. (I like my wall, I should make sure I put a stopper there or something.)

"That bitch is insane." Sora was heaving.

"Did she hit you?" Hayner asked, skeptically.

"NO! SHE'S SO STUPID! I had to run before Roxas saw me." Sora plopped down next to me on my bed. Kairi handed out the hot pink flash cards.

**Mission No. 2 Assignments****  
After/During Fall Festival****  
By: _Kairi_**

_**Hayner Kyoto Mission No. 2:**_  
Find her emotional weakness.  
Spy on her and see if her friend base has weakened.

_**Riku Tanaka Mission No 2:**_  
Fall Festival: Embarrass her in any way possible.  
Make Roxas get an injury during Soccer practice. (After F.F)

_**Sora Aoki Mission No 2:**_  
Use phone numbers.  
Call every guys number on those lists.

_**Kairi Suzuki Mission No 2:**_  
Find a way into Olette's dorm _with her._  
Learn about pregnancy tests.

_**Namine Sato Mission No 2:**_  
Get Roxas to join you in another year at F.F  
Distract him from Olette in any way possible.  
Any shape or form.

...

"Kairi, you want me to injure Roxas?" Riku was as shocked as I was. What would that accomplish?

"It limits his chances to see Olette, and keeps him out of our business. It will help Namine with her goal to keep Roxas clueless." Oh. I see.

"Okay. Anti-Slut Reform Stage Two is a GO!"

* * *

Wow. Just wow. Anyway, what did you think of the chapter?

I thought it was okay, but it's your reviews that matter..

so click that button!

Thank you for the reviews and being so supportive!

I got the facts for Sora's homework from the


	6. Twisted Fall Festivites

No.

Just plain no.

She wasn't going to ruin my wonderful day.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" I yelled in this stupid retarded blond's face.

"I'm kind of stuck on who to go with."

"HOW ARE YOU STUCK!? Who you are going with isn't questionable!" Men suck ass.

"I know, but still."

"No, you are going with me."

Roxas was being an asshole. He said he couldn't decide who to go to the festival with.

**Olette: **His slut of a girlfriend who is probably pregnant with a pimps' baby. Or--

**Me: **His best friend of six years who he always goes with. It's tradition.

"I don't see the problem here." I crossed my arms. How could this idiot be so stupid?

"I **want **to go with you—but.."

"No buts! You can go with Olette a different day! You and I always go on the first night!" I don't see the problem here. The festival is open all weekend. As much as I don't want to encourage him taking her, he can take her another day.

"Alright."

"Did I ever tell you that you're whipped?"

…

…

…

…

**How Do You Love Me Now?  
Chapter Six  
Twisted Fall Festivities**

…

…

…

…

This isn't some Lit. class or something! This is freaking biology and we have to do analysis's on our partners!

WHAT THE HELL?! That's not even normal. That's not even in the stupid teaching handbook.

"Relax, Namine. You are so hot headed. It probably has to do something with our brains." Roxas tried to calm me. I'm on a bitch streak. You can't calm me.

"This means work! And homework! I was planning on going back to my dorm and then meeting up with you for the fall festival later! WITHOUT WORK! I wanted to get fat without worries!" I normal girl would have never said that.

"Just chill. Let's do my analysis in class and finish it. I can do yours later, though I probably know everything about you already."

"Fine." I huffed. There was no winning with this guy.

"No bitch fits." (As if. I could throw a bitch fit if I wanted to.)

"No bitch fits." I repeated. Stupid teacher. Stupid homework.

**ALL ABOUT MR. AOKI**

_Questionnaire by: Namine Sato  
Info provided by: _**Roxas Aoki**_  
Commented by: **Kairi Suzuki**_

1. _What is your name?_**  
Roxas Aoki.**_**  
Ruler of Bitch Fits.**_

2. _Right-handed or Left-handed?_**  
Both.**_**  
He's a freak of nature.**_

3. _Siblings?_**  
Sora Aoki and Ven Aoki.**_**  
Ven's a hottie. So is Sora. Sorry Roxas. **_

4. _Friends?_**  
Don't mind them. Most of the time.**_**  
We resent that!**_

5. _Dream Job?_**  
Pro Soccer Player or Police Officer**_**  
Major gap between those two.**_

6. _Favorite Subject?_**  
Biology.**_**  
Cause we are here!!!**_

7. _Hero?_**  
Don't really have one.**_**  
Yourself?**_

8. _Favorite Movie?_**  
Across the Universe or...**_**  
THE PRINCESS BRIDE!**_

9. _Best__ Friends?_**  
Kairi and Namine, of course. (:**_**  
I HOPE SO!**_

10. _Relationships?_**  
Olette.**_**  
Your so blind.**_

11. _Ever been in love?_**  
Once.**_**  
WHO?! WHO?! CAUSE I KNOW WHOSE PERFECT FOR YOU!**_

…

Stupid analysis. Stupid Kairi. Stupid Roxas. Stupid Olette. Stupid teacher. Never liked him anyway. I decided to ignore stupid said homework and go to lunch without worries. Who wants to eat with worries on your shoulders? Not me! (Right? Right?)

Whatever. I had important things to do. Like eat this wonderful cupcake.

It has white frosting and rainbow sprinkles and--

"Who do you think you are?" Damn, so close to my mouth. Who is it? It's Olette. (Yuck fest!)

"I'm Namine. And I'm trying really hard to eat this cupcake, so if you could just, you know, leave?"

"You and Sora put spitballs in my hair!" Heh.

"Do you have proof?"

Wait for it.

Wait.

Wait.

Wait.

"No. BUT I KNOW YOU DID!" Paranoid much? Even if I did do it.

"Well, I don't know WHAT you're talking about, so can you go away?" She stomped away from our table. Thank god. Time to enjoy this cupcake!

This wonderful delicious and mouthwatering---

"NAMINE!" GOD MOTHER FUCKING DAMMIT!

"WHAT?!" It was stupid Sora.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"Yes! I was having sex with a cupcake! Now what do you want?" Well, not sex, but you get it. (I'm still a virgin!)

"I called one of those numbers, right?"

Yes, I'm listening. Aren't I cupcake?

"Go on."

"One of those numbers took me to Ven's answering machine."

Commence dramatic cupcake drop---

3..

2..

1..

"WHAT?!"

**-&-**

"You wasted all my money."

Heh. Today was the first night of the festival. Kairi had gone with Sora, and since Hayner and Riku weren't coming today, they are on constant Olette patrol. But, about the money wasting thing--

"You know we eat a lot. You should have brought more money." Spread out in front of us were cupcakes(THEY HAD MORE!), cake, an ice cream sundae,cotton candy(four sticks), and some popcorn.

"But, all my money!"

"Shut up and eat." Time to get fat!

"How are you not throwing up yet?" I thought he was the observant one.

"Because, I have a stomach of steel."

"That's not healthy."

"You're not healthy." I had some lame comebacks, but hey! I try.

Not really.

I was enjoying my junk food. It was delicious. I was eating like ten things at once.

"This cotton candy is pretty good, eat some." I opened my mouth(perfect from braces!) and took a bite of his.

SUGARRRR...

"Yummy!" We continue to eat in silence, as we normally do. We don't get naturally high until our tummies are full and we had tons of pop.

"So--" I threw my bowl of ice cream in the garbage, "--how's your relationship with Olette going?"

"I thought you didn't care for Olette."

"I don't. But, I'm curious."

Roxas shrugs--

which is odd.

He never _ever _closes up on me.

"You alright?" I push the rest of my chocolate to him. (Roxas is feminine, so chocolate makes him feel better.)

"It's been a little rocky, lately. And after Olette told me Sora verbally attacked her--" Oh shit. I knew she'd tell.

"Sora must have had a good reason for it, though."

"Yeah, but it was a bit uncalled for." HELL NO IT WASN'T!

"Maybe it wasn't. Maybe she deserved it?" Roxas shoved a bar of chocolate in his mouth.

"I don't know. She's been a bitch to me lately." Ch—when is she NOT a bitch?

"I know what can cheer you up!" Roxas glances at me, confused.

"That!" A haunted house. He laughs.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

Why am I suddenly regretting this?

**-&-**

**FALL FESTIVAL FLYER  
Attraction: House of Terror**_  
This is stupid._

_**Warning: Ages 10+**  
Ten plus my ass!_**  
It was your idea.**_  
So? I don't want to go now._**  
Too bad.**_  
I'm not going!_

_**DON'T ENTER IF YOU ARE:  
PREGNANT: **Last time I checked... _**well, I don't think you are..hopefully. **_VIRGIN!**  
HAVE HEART COMPLICATIONS: **you can't ride Roxas. _**Ha ha, I'm fine!**_**  
ON MEDICATIONS: **_**I think you can't go on. **_Psh, thank god! _**Kidding, you're getting on. **_NOO!_

…

"You scared?"

No.

Hell no.

I can do this.

"I'm fine!" I cross my arms and turn away from him. I swear, I am **not** seventeen sometimes. He laughs. (STOP THAT!)

Roxas takes my hand(much to my misfortune.) and pulls me in line. It sucks that he's an athlete. It also sucks that he has fan girls, which are glaring at me from afar. I would think that they would learn that I found him first, okay!

"Come on, you can do this!"

"NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! I DON'T WANNA GO! KAIRI! MOMMY!" I was causing a scene, but I didn't care. Roxas shut me up by putting his hand on my mouth. Jerk face.

I guess I am scared.

But, just a little.

A _little. _

"Come on, this is Roxas you're with. You can hold my hand." If it was any normal day, I'd call him an idiot and say he should go die, but this isn't a normal day. This is life or death! So, I obviously took his hand as we entered the dark room.

I can do this.

I can do this.

I can do this.

Fuck.

I can't do this.

I can't do this.

(WHAT IS THAT?!)

I can do this.

I can do this.

Fuck you Roxas.

**-&-**

I think I was pale(more than I already was) when we came out of there. I was clinging to Roxas for dear life, and it looked like my eyes were going to pop out of my sockets. We had run into Sora and Kairi when we were in line(which was insanely long, like I could run four laps and we would still be in the back.) for the ferris wheel.

"Nam, you okay?" Kairi asks me. She was on a date with Sora. (How cute.)

"No."

"Why?"

"Roxas." Kairi whips her head at Roxas.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"Haunted House." HOW COULD HE SAY THAT SO SIMPLY!?

"Oh." Nobody cares about me anymore.

I sulk.

It's fun.

No one notices.

"Namine, stop sulking." Sora. Stupid Sora. Stop that.

"Yeah, it's time to get on." HOW LONG WAS I SULKING!?

At least this ride was calming.

A bit.

Roxas and I sat in the car. I knew Roxas had a tiny fear of heights, but he agreed to get on something I wanted after scaring the shit out of me. Sora and Kairi were in the car right below us. I could throw things at them!

"I'm tired." Roxas mumbled.

"Want to go home?" He looked tired. He had bags under his eyes.

"Not...yet." His phone rang. Stupid device. I normally love those things, but in this case I hated it. (It was Olette.) "-insert yawn- Hello?"

"_ROXAS! Where are you, honey!?" _Damn she was loud. And, honey?! What the hell?

"At the Festival with Namine."

"_With her? Yuck, why?" _Bitch.

"She's my best friend, obviously." YOU TELL HER ROXIE-POO!

"_Whatever. I don't like her." _

"I'm sorry, but I do." YAY! He cares!

"_Well, whatever. I have had a bad day, and things are missing from my room." _Heh, I know why.

"I'd love to hear about it, but I have to go."

"_Bye, sweetie! I love you!" _And he just hung up. Sweet. I hated when he talked to her.

"I'm going to sleep." He leaned on my shoulder.

"Night night, Roxie! I'll wake you when the ride is over." My phone vibrated in my pocket. Pulling it out(which was hard since it was on the side that Roxas was.), I noticed it was a text from Riku.

**To: Namine  
From: Riku**  
Olette knows you're with Roxas.  
She's angry.  
She's on her way there.  
I'd suggest you leave.  
Now.

...

"SHIT!"

* * *

It's so late. I wrote this half asleep, but I hope you enjoy it. I enjoy hearing from you!

Review!


	7. She Freaking Did Not

(No! No! No!)

She can't be coming here!

This sucks!

"What's wrong?" Go back to sleep, idiot!

"N-nothing!" I know what's going to happen. Olette's going to start some shit, and then I might have to rip out her hair.

"That's a lie. Tell me the truth." Gr—why are you so smart, Roxas?

"Um, Olette is on her way here." I mumble. Wasn't the point NOT to let Roxas hang with Olette today?

"Why?"

"She's mad that I'm with you." Roxas groaned. (Why wouldn't he? Super Bitch is coming.) Once that stupid ferris wheel was over, I ran over to Sora and Kairi, cause come on. They were my partners! "Olette is coming."

"WHAT?!" Kairi always causes people to look. I just nodded. I knew what was going to happen. Olette was going to say some catty remark, and bring up things that happened in the past. Honestly, I would smack her. And I might just do that. (I feel bad for Roxas, though.) She is just—UGH! I don't know what to do anymore. My senior year is turning out to be shit so far. Just shit.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Sora asked, flipping out his blackberry.(Probably texting Riku and Hayner.)

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roxas asked. We might be dropping too many hints. I just ignored him for a quick second.

"What do you mean? If she comes down here and starts something—you better believe I'm going to fight back. I'm not the wimp I was in sixth grade anymore." It's true. I was a wimp in sixth grade. I was a goody-two shoes.

Speak of the fucking devil.

**She's here.**

DIE! DIE! DIE—

"_Roxas._ Why are you here with _her?_" Stupid annoying slut voice.

"What do you mean? I'm coming with you tomorrow." Little Roxas, so unaware.

"UGH! She's only going with you for one reason. Admit it, Namine. Whenever I turn around, you're trying to steal Roxas from me!" Oh no she freaking did not.

Hell no.

"What?! How dare you?! Why would I do that! This is tradition you bitch!" Now, I wasn't one for cat fights, but this had to be settled.

"You can lie all you want. I bet you think you're smart, huh?" She flipped her ugly ass brown hair over her shoulder, hands on her non-existent hips.

"Well, for one: I know I'm tons smarter than you. Why don't you just stop acting like you are so high and mighty. You're a slut and you know it."

"I'd rather be a slut than a boyfriend stealer." Gasps. People, it's not that big of a deal. I can beat her.

"Okay, what the fuck? I'm not a boyfriend stealer! Why would I want to _steal _Roxas from you? Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't have to do any _stealing._"

"You little--"

"Olette, just stop." It was Roxas. "Both of you just stop."

"But, _Roxas, _She's a little whore!" Who even uses that line? Whore, ch—so stupid.

"I don't appreciate you calling my best friend that. I understand you two hate each other, but if you want to stay my girlfriend, leave her alone. Stop with the rude, bitchy, comments." I thought I was safe, until Roxas turned to me next. "Namine, if you want to stay my best friend, stop calling my girlfriend a slut."

"But--" I knew it was no use. You can't win Roxas over when he makes up his mind.

That bitch so had it.

I'm done.

She is going down. Hard.

…

…

…

…

**How Do You Love Me Now?  
Chapter Seven  
She Freaking Did Not**

…

…

…

…

November 4

**Biology: Finish Analysis**_  
Roxas.  
ROXAS!  
Come on, Roxie._**  
What?**_  
I'm sorry._**  
Uh huh.**_  
Honest! I shouldn't have acted like that. You really like Olette, huh?_**  
Yeah, I do.**_  
I'm sorry, but to be honest, I'm not sorry I told her off._**  
What is the deal with you two, anyway?**_  
Well, for one: she thinks I'm stealing you._

November 4

**Why would she think that?**_  
We ARE best friends._**  
I get that, but I'm not an asshole who cheats on people.**_  
You should teach her that attitude._**  
What does that mean?**_  
Nothing, it just seems like she doesn't care that much anymore._**  
I get that you don't like her, but are you trying to break us up?**_  
NO! I'm just telling you how I feel. We are best friends, so we tell each other these things right?_**  
I guess.**_  
Right, we tell each other everything._**  
Uh huh.**

November 5

_Roxie. I'm super duper sorry. How can I make it up to you?_**  
I don't know...**_  
You are going to use this to your advantage aren't you?_**  
Fuck yeah!**_  
OMG, what have I gotten myself into?_**  
An all night Kill Bill movie fest, that's what!**_  
GORE!_**  
Yup.**_  
Well, at least I enjoy the movies. But all night?_**  
We used to have sleepovers all the time.**_  
When you were single._**  
Oh well, who cares?**_  
True true._

**-&-**

"HORRID!"

The principles voice rang in my ears. I guess my little cat fight caused other students to think that they could get their anger out this weekend at the Festival. Which caused many fights and drunken kids.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU STUDENTS ACTED THE WAY YOU DID! THIS IS UNSPEAKABLE!" Well—don't blame me.

To tell you the truth everyone looked like shit. Kairi, Sora, Roxas, and I all went back out the last day of the fest and got shit faced. I'm pretty sure everyone else did, and we are all acting like morons. Kairi and I found no reason to look nice, since we had hangovers. (The principles' yelling SO did not help the cause.)

Even the _perfect _Olette looked like shit. (But, she always did.)

I think I only put on half my make up this morning, but Kairi put on none.(which I so think she should have.)

I secretly got into another fight with Olette, which explains the small cut on my cheek from her inhuman nails. Roxas didn't know about that one.

"AS PUNISHMENT, NO STUDENT IS ALLOWED TO LEAVE CAMPUS! AM I UNDERSTOOD!? THE CURFEW WILL BE CUT DOWN TO NINE PM, THIS WEEKEND!" She stomped off stage.

It took a while for everyone to register what she had just said.

**-&-**

"No, I want popcorn. Don't start yet!"

I was at Roxas's. Of course, we were breaking the rules, but who gave a shit? We were getting ready for our movie marathon/sleepover thing.

"We don't really need--"

"YES WE DO!" I always ate popcorn with movies. I'd like, die, if I didn't. Which I don't really want to die, so yeah.

"Just hurry up and pop the popcorn!"

"You can't rush the microwave, Hun." Roxas and I were dressed in sweats and my hair was pulled up messily. I didn't care if I looked bad in front of Roxas. I checked my phone for messages before I turned it off.

**ONE MISSED CALL: KAIRI SUZUKI**_**  
8:16pm**_

**To: Namine  
From: Kairi**

Why aren't you answering your cell?  
Anyway, Riku is doing his plan in the morning.  
So we are having a briefing.  
Also, have fun with Roxas.  
SUCK SOME FACE!

**To: Kairi  
From: Namine**  
Sorry, it's on silent.  
Alright, I'll be there.  
SHUT THE HELL UP! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!

…

**To: Namine  
From: Sora**

We have a lot to talk about.  
I called those numbers, and I personally talked to Ven.  
There is a lot to go over.  
Most not good.  
We need to break the news to Roxas sooner or later.

**To: Sora  
From: Namine**

I know. I don't want to see him hurt.  
I'll find you in the morning.  
We can talk then.

…

"Get off your phone and get your ass over here!" He patted the spot on the bed next to him.

"All right, chill." I shut off the cell, and brought the bowl of(yummy buttery) popcorn and a mountain dew.(That shit is the best.)

Roxas and I were used to being really close. It didn't really bother us that much. I mean, come on, if I couldn't be in the same bed as my best friend, I'd never see tomorrow. If that made any sense, whatsoever.

"Ready?"

"I guess."

It's now or never.

**-&-**

Stupid Sleepovers. I always end up on the floor, somehow. Roxas is still sleeping and he has practice in about an hour. I throw a shoe at his head.

"WHAT?!"

"Get up, idiot."

I had things to do, too. I had a meeting to go to. I had to get ready to care for an injured Roxas. I also had to talk to Sora about those guys. I knew it was almost time to break the news to Roxas, though he might not believe us.

Roxas eventually got up(like it took him forever.) and left for practice. I walked down the hall to my room to find everyone in there, besides Riku. Hayner didn't have to show to practice today.

"Alright. So, is Riku going to break his leg or something?" I really wanted to know. I also wanted to know how everyone even go in my room.

"Yeah, he's going to slide tackle him or something." Hayner was eating my food. God dammit.

"So, we have to talk about the phone calls--" Kairi began. Oh yeah.

"Alright, so apparently, almost all the numbers go to someone who is out of this school already. There is one that goes to a guy I don't know. I called Ven and he said Olette never even told him that she was with Roxas. So, she and Ven have been sleeping together for about two months, but Ven says he's breaking it off now that he found out. The other guys—well most of them knew.

"She told the rest of that she was in a relationship, but she still willing went with these guys. I don't think any of them were as serious as she was getting with Ven. I mean, it's sad. Getting with you're boyfriends' brother? Depressing." Sora finished. I couldn't even believe my ears. She got with Ven!? WHAT THE FUCK?!

"So, are we going to break the news to Roxas? We can't let it get any more worse than it is." Kairi was right.

"We do, but we have to get her to admit it. I mean, do you think he would believe us?"

HELL NO HE WOULDN'T!

He likes her too much.

But, Olette equals Slut.

Not much room for debate there.

My phone vibrated. (People need to stop texting me.)

**To: Namine  
From: Roxas**

Riku broke my god damn leg.

**To: Roxas  
From: Namine**

No way! Really?!  
Are you okay?

**To: Namine  
From: Roxas**

Yeah, I'm okay.  
I'll be back on campus in a few hours.

…

"Well, it's official. His legs broken." We clapped. I know, it's sad. We planned to break his leg and are clapping, but it's for the best. It give us more room to fight Olette. And once she cracks..(oh hell yeah.)she's going to admit she cheated on Roxas!

"Yes! And now, once we all get the break up to start---we can get Roxas with the one he should have!" Kairi said. Who was that?

"Um, who?"

"You silly!"

**-&-**

Well, I have had some interesting things to my month.

Here's a rundown:

**1) I've joined Anti-Slut Reform.**

Come on. We all agree that it was necessary. If we did do it, we would never know that Olette is cheating on Roxas. Besides, it gives me a chance to beat her ass. We are coming close to our goal, but I am more afraid how things will turn out after that goal is accomplished. (Come on, don't tell me you weren't thinking that too.)

**2) I'm a photographer for the newsletter.**

Now, this is something that would have never happened. I'm not a club person. But, it was necessary. I'm planning on using this to my advantage! (I already have, but whatever.) It gives me a chance to follow Olette and take pictures of her cheating. UNDERCOVER NAMINE!

**3) I've gained attention from various students at the school for my so called cat fights.  
4) I think Sora and Kairi gave me the sex talk about seven times.  
5) Sora finally apologized for hurting me. (ABOUT TIME!)**

And finally--

I'm not so proud of this one.

**6) I've learned that I harbor some feelings for my blond best friend.**

**

* * *

  
**

Well, this is the next chapter! I also have some news. I MIGHT be making a sequel when this one finishes, so be on the look out for that.

**  
**Also, I am currently working on a joint project with a friend of mine. We haven't posted it, and we barely started writing it, but you have to read it when we do.

There will be about five or less stories. They all branch off of this one. It is the back story of the group of Rising Falls Academy! It will go from 6th to 11th grade, explaining every event that happened before this story. So, if you're curious as to how Namine met Kairi and Roxas, or her breakup with Sora...

read those when we publish them! I will be advertising them when they are published, so check back often!

Review, please!


	8. Damn, You Look Good And I'm Drunk

"Well, I think I overreacted a bit." Ch—a bit? You freaked.

"Yeah, it's only a sprain."

"But it hurt like a bitch!"

"Roxas, chill. You will be fine." I said, relaxing on his bed. Roxas needed to take a chill pill. Riku only sprained his ankle/leg thing. Roxas should just relax. I agreed to help him out to and from classes, and maybe around his dorm if he needs it. (Which I doubt he will.)

"Whatever. But, really? It looked like he did it on purpose." He did.

"I'm sure he didn't."

Ever since Sora's news about Ven, I've been debating if I should confront Olette and pull out her hair or talk to Roxas himself. I know if I don't tell him he is going to be mad that I kept it from him, but on the other hand--

"What are you thinking about?" Was I staring off into space? UGH, damn.

"Nothing important. So, do you need anything!" Optimism is a good quality.

"No. Wait—gimme a hug!" What the hell?

"Um, why?"

"Be—cause!" He pouted. Who at his age does that anymore?

"Whatever." So I hugged that silly son of a bitch. He was never good at hugs, so I never really gave him any. (But, that doesn't matter. It sucks. I really don't want to hug him.

Because I have feelings for this idiot.

It's not like I'm going to say anything.

Because if I do--)

"Go get me ice cream!"

"EXCUSE ME!? I'M NOT YOUR SLAVE!"

…

…

…

…

**How Do You Love Me Now?  
Chapter Eight  
Damn You Look Good And I'm Drunk**

…

…

…

…

_Namine Sato  
AP Biology  
November 10_

01. How many cells are in the human body?_**  
Doesn't matter. Namine, listen to me!**  
This is my homework, bitch!**  
Who cares! I have a question.**  
Ugh, shoot.**  
Are you going to tell him?**  
No._

02. What are organelles?_**  
Why not!?**  
Couldn't you have stayed on one question! Why write on two!?**  
Don't change the subject! I wanna kno**_**  
Tell who what?**_**  
This is a private conversation!**_**  
Not anymore. Tell who what?**_  
Nothing! Go away Roxas!_

03. What are the stages of Meiosis?**  
I thought you loved me!**_  
I do! That's why I said, GO AWAY!_**  
But why!? I mean come on thi**_**  
SHUT UP! This is between me and Namine!**  
Yup._**  
What kind of best friends are you?**_  
Bad ones._**  
How so?**_  
I don't know. Just go away._**  
Then stop giving me the paper.**_**  
So, Namine.**  
What?_

04. How can you clone and animal or plant?_**  
You should tell him. He deserves to know.**  
He won't believe me._**  
What's going on?**_  
UGH ROXAS! STOP!_**  
Not until I know whats going on.**_**  
Well, it's girl shit.**  
Yeah, so go away._**  
I will find out.**_**  
Namine, don't forget. Meeting in three days.**  
Roger._**  
Meeting?**_  
Go away._

**-&-**

It's important to stay fit. I make sure Kairi and I go to the gym on a regular basis. Since we didn't make the softball team, we had to make sure we kept up on our fitness.

Because being fat is uncool and unattractive.

Believe me. I went there.

I used to be fat when I was like---

Nine.

"I don't know what to do!" Kairi was ranting on about how she and Sora had been going on regular dates, but it wasn't official yet.

"Um, ask him about it?"

"That's too forward!"

"Not with Sora. He's not going to do it, you know. You have to do it yourself." Jeez, Kairi use that brain! Use it!

"I guess, but I have a question for you."

"Shoot!" My breathing was irregular, because hey, running on a treadmill and trying to talk in pretty damn hard.

"Okay, well first: Is Roxas going to that party tonight with Olette?" What? Wait, what?

"What party?" I seriously didn't hear of any party. But then again, I'm not apart of the social life too much.

"You didn't hear? Hayner is hosting a party tonight since he has a corner dorm. Sure, no late night dorm parties and no alcohol my ass! We are partying it up!" I laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You remember back when we were twelve? I threw a fit about parties and drinking?"

"Oh yeah! You were a goody-two shoes. I'm pretty sure Roxas had a small crush on you back then." Back up. BACK UP!

"Um, what?"

"Oh yeah! He liked you. But, it was just a kid thing. It didn't last that long, since he realized you didn't feel the same way." NOW I DO, DAMMIT! (Kairi doesn't know this, though.)

"Oh, I see."

"Anyway, about this party. Is he going?"

"I doubt it. His ankle, remember?"

"Come on. Roxas isn't one to miss parties."

"True. Olette probably will be there, I can bet you."

"Well, then you will just have to distract him. GET HIM DRUNK!" Did you know Roxas drunk is like a brick walking across a tightrope?(If that made any sense at all.) I stop running, since we already ran our five miles.

"Why get him drunk?"

"Cause I said so! This is a mission young lady!"

"Mission: Get Roxas drunk?"

"Exactly!"

**-&-**

I used to be such a party animal. Okay, I still am. But, not really tonight. I didn't plan on any parties. I barely even dressed for the part! Just some jeans and a tank top. Kairi went all out, as usual. But, I'm pretty sure she went off and looked for Sora.

"Stop limping!"

"I can't!"

"UGH! Just sit down on the couch." Cripple. (Not that I have anything against them.) "So, want anything to drink?" He nodded. Of course he did. Roxas always got drunk at parties. He was never shy at parties. EVER! Getting up, I walked over to the table. Hayner knew how to throw parties. It wasn't late, per say, only around eight, so we had some time to kill before the headmaster showed up.

"Okay, here's your drink!" I propped Roxas's leg up on my lap and sat across from him. How was I supposed to get him drunk?

And what would this accomplish?

WHY DID I HAVE TO DO IT?!

"So, what were you and Kairi talking about in Biology?" Roxas had on simple faded jeans and a loose fitting shirt. His blond hair was a mess as usual. To be honest, I think I was raping him with my eyes. But, raping Roxas is wrong because he isn't single. Well, raping Roxas in it's own right is wrong but whatever.

Maybe Olette is right.

Maybe I am a whore. Because I am practically undressing Roxas with my eyes, but I can't help it! He HAD to dress attractive tonight.

No. I'm not a whore, because _**I**_ was not sleeping with his brother.

"Nam?"

"Huh?"

"What were you and Kairi talking about?" Shit. Um--

"Nothing! Want another drink?" He sighed .HE WASN'T GETTING ANSWERS! NOT IF I COULD DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT.

"I guess."

Yes, that's right Roxas. DRINK! (I blame Kairi for my behavior.)

**-&-**

"--and then he pretty much told the guy to fuck off!" Roxas attracted a huge crowd of people to where we were sitting. I wasn't listening to the story. I was gazing somewhere off into space. I succeeded in getting him drunk, but now I had nothing to do.

What AM I supposed to do? I can't get up because then Roxas's leg has no support.

Too much thinking!

Sometimes I wish my life was interesting.

But my life is NOT a novel. Because if it were, it would be perfect.

And it's pretty much not. Oh—the large group of people disappeared.

I felt a light tug on my pant leg.

"Hm?" It was Roxas.

"_-hic-_What's up?!" Okay?

"Um, not much?"

"THAT'S _-hic- _AWESOME!" Is it now, Roxas? Is it?

"Drunk much, Roxie?"

"NAWW! I just _-hic- _had a few sips! Besides! I'm p-p-perfectly fine right now!" Sure he was. I told you! Roxas is pretty strange drunk. He's a loud drunk. A loud and truthful drunk. And a hilarious one sometimes. It changes. "WOAH! MY LEG IS BROKEN!"

"No, it's not. Just sprained."

"OH!" Tone it down, Jesus.

"Do you need to be so loud?"

"Party pooper! What happened to the Namine that liked to throw is down?! I mean _-hic- _you used to PARRRTTYY!" I'm not in the mood, really.

"Eh, I don't know." He pouted. Where was Olette? She should be here, yelling at me right now.

"I _-hic- _wanna tell you something, Nam!" He said, attempting to hit me, but failed epically. And I thought I had poor aim!

"Shoot." It was getting late, so the headmaster should be coming sometime soon.

"Damn, you look good, Nam!" I blushed. Did he just complement me? "AND I'M DRUNK!"

UGH.

I need a drink.

Now.

**-&-**

It's whatever o'clock. I'm glad I didn't drink a lot, because then I wouldn't be able to tell you what happened! It's big! BIG!

"Come on! W-walk!" I had to drag a drunk Roxas back to his room before the school staff saw us. I mean it was about two in the morning? Maybe? I don't know.

Roxas was just a barrel of giggles.

"Stop giggling!" I think I was laughing with him, though. Why? I don't really know. (He's drunk, so he has a reason, I think.)

"S-s-so! You staying over, t-tonight?" I can barely understand you, Roxas!

"Hm, I guess so. What's the use of walking all the way back to my dorm?"

"That's the spirit!" As we walked, or rather walked, stopped, and walked again, we heard some giggling that was not our own. Roxas attempted to do the 'shhhhh' noise, but failed. We tried to be stealthy! "We are stealthy ninjas!" He whispered.

Stealthy Ninjas? I'm cool with that.

"Lemme peek first!" I'm the leader, so I get to look first. Peeking around the corner(because stealthy ninjas just don't jump out, dur.), I gasped.

No not because it was a horrible sight.

Not because it was two naked people.

Not because it was Sora and Kairi, though I thought it was for a minute.

No, it was Olette. Olette and some random dude that was in my Math class. (He is unimportant!)

"Um, can we go another way?" I had to avoid this at all costs. ALL COSTS! This would totally mess up our plan.

"NO!" And he pushed past me all dramatic like. And the giggling stopped.

"Roxas! It's not what it looks like!"

"What the h-h-hell is this!?" Being drunk doesn't help you trying to be mad.

"Um, nothing?" Smooth Olette. I think this is time for my grand entrance. So, I rounded the corner and stood next to the drunk man. "WELL WHAT'S THAT!?"

"Well, unlike you, Olette, I was walking Roxas here back to his dorm because he has a sprained ankle, cause I care!" She didn't even offer to help him.

"Shut up, bitch! This isn't your problem!" What she didn't know is that I knew about all of this. All five of us did.

"Don't t-talk to her l-like that, Olette! Are you fucking cheating on me o-o-or what!?" She didn't answer.

Wimp.

Slut.

Though, deep down, I did feel sorry for her. Not really.

"That's it. We are over. Come o-on, Nam."

Too bad he wouldn't remember this in the morning.

**-&-**

"Turn off the light." Roxas mumbled.

"You can't. That's the sun." I pulled the covers off of Roxas and balled them around myself. This bed wasn't big you know!

"Damn, I need some head medicine." I groaned and rolled off the bed. I mean, come on. Why did he have to get drunk?

Oh, yeah. Because I made him that way. I handed him the pills and laid back on the bed. My phone rang a familiar jingle.

**To: Namine  
From: Kairi**

ROXAS AND OLETTE BROKE UP!?

**To: Kairi  
From: Namine**

He doesn't know that.

**To: Namine  
From: Kairi**

WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!

**To: Kairi  
From: Namine**

He was drunk when it happened.

**To: Namine  
From: Kairi**

Now what?

**To: Kairi  
From: Namine**

I don't know.

"Why is my picture of Olette and me broken?" Roxas broke it last night because he was really mad. He was ranting and it took me forever to calm the boy down.

"Um, about that--" I couldn't bring myself to say it. I knew he would be heartbroken.

"What happened?" He asks sternly. I guess it was now or never. My thoughts quickly flicked back to the complement Roxas said last night. '_Damn, you look good, Nam!' _He was just drunk.

"You guys, um, broke up."

"What?! How!?"

"You, um, broke up with her last night when you saw her um--"

"I saw her _what_?"

"She was cheating on you." He laughed. WHY WOULD HE LAUGH!?

"Then why don't I remember? Even if I was drunk, I think I would remember breaking up with my own girlfriend." Was he saying he didn't believe me?

"Don't you believe me?"

"I don't know. It's a little hard to. Since I know you don't like her in the first place." I couldn't believe my ears.

"Well, have fun. Go back to your cheating girlfriend. You could find someone so much better." And then I left. I mean, what else could I do? If my own best friend didn't believe me--

But, it made sense.

I hated Olette and he knew that.

Why would be believe me?

I had to get her to tell him.

**-&-**

Facebook Login| User name: NaminelovesChocolate | Password: *******

**Namine Sato **is pretty peeved right now.

Comments:**  
Kairi Suzuki: **What happened!?**  
Namine Sato: **He didn't believe me, obviously.**  
Kairi Suzuki: **But, you're his best friend.**  
Namine Sato: **I know! DX**  
Hayner Kyoto: **I can't believe that.**  
Namine Sato: **Neither can I.

**See 12 more comments.**

**Riku Tanaka: **Let's just beat him up.**  
Sora Aoki: **I'll help!

…

**Sora Aoki **is taking the group and organizing a meeting.

Comments:**  
Kairi Suzuki: **See you there.**  
Roxas Aoki: **Group?**  
Sora Aoki: **I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY TO YOU, YOU UNTRUSTFUL PERSON!**  
Roxas Aoki: **Woah, calm it down.**  
Ven Aoki: **I wish I was there. I want to know what is happening.**  
Namine Sato: **Trust me, you don't.

…

**Riku Tanaka **might go to jail today.

Comments:**  
Hayner Kyoto: **We might all go to jail, Riku.**  
Sora Aoki: **True Dat.**  
Kairi Suzuki: **Maybe, but if we are stealthy...**  
Namine Sato: **Don't even say that word...

…

**Hayner Kyoto **is about to kick some mother fucking ass!

Comments:**  
Namine Sato **likes this.

**Roxas Aoki: **What is with you guys and your violent status's?**  
Kairi Suzuki: **You shall soon find out.

…

**Kairi Suzuki **is stocking up on chocolate ice cream for Namine! She needs the love right now!

Comments:**  
Namine Sato, Sora Aoki, and 3 others **like this.

**Roxas Aoki: **Is she mad at me?**  
Kairi Suzuki: **Obviously, idiot!**  
Roxas Aoki: **I'm not saying I don't trust her! It's just, complicated.**  
Kairi Suzuki: **NEH! GO AWAY! You must trust your friends, butt head.**  
Namine Sato: **Thanks for the chocolate ice cream.

…

**Roxas Aoki **wrote on **Ven Aoki's **wall:

_What is up with everyone? Why are they all so violent? Do you know what is going on?_

Comments:**  
Ven Aoki: **Maybe...you hurt Nam's feelings.**  
Roxas Aoki: **It's not like I meant to! Besides, wouldn't you find it hard to believe? She HATES Olette.**  
Ven Aoki: **True, but she is also your best friend/**  
Roxas Aoki: **Asjhgklakjs fuckkk.

…

**Roxas Aoki **wrote on **Namine Sato's **wall.

_Hey, I'm sorry, but you have to understand where I am coming from!_

Comments:**  
Namine Sato: **No, I don't really see where you are coming from.**  
Roxas Aoki: **Well you hate Olette, so—i mean...**  
Namine Sato: **You can't even come up with a good answer. I'm your best friend! You should believe me!

…

**ASR MEETING _12:30pm_**

Attending?  
Yes | Maybe | No

**Namine Sato, Kairi Suzuki and 3 others **are attending.

Comments:**  
Roxas Aoki: **What is the ASR?**  
Sora Aoki: **Nothing you need to worry about right now.**  
Riku Tanaka: **Yep.

**See 9 more comments**

**Roxas Aoki: **I'm so confused.

…

I can't believe Roxas. Not trusting me? His best friend?

He has some serious trouble heading his way.

So what if I have feelings for him?

I'm pissed.

* * *

HEY! Well, that was long, huh? Not really. Anyway, I decided to add facebook in the mix. Roxas has some trust issues, no?

Well, review! I appreciate all the ones you guys have sent before! Thanks!

Oh did anyone notice the typo in the last few chapters. I kept calling Radiant Garden Academy Rising Falls Academy. That's what happens when you work on three projects at once! Sorry about that!


	9. Plan: MRBTNWTTT

"I can't believe this!"

"I know right!" Kairi and I were getting ready for the Anti-Slut Reform meeting today. I don't know why we still called ourselves that, since the meeting was on Roxas.

Unless he was a slut now.

But, that isn't true.

Our meeting was on how he didn't believe me. Sora, Riku, and Hayner want to kick his ass and said they will go to jail if they must. I told them that they were crazy. Who in the right mind would do that? But, I also wanted to kick his ass. I mean, we were best friends so why would I lie?

But, I know I didn't lie.

"Well, what we must do is organize a plan to either, a)get him to believe you, b)get Olette to tell him, or c)just kick his ass. I like c the most." Hayner said, punching his fist into his hand. I giggled. Sure, I was his best friend, but come on! I had a right.

And I was going to use that to my advantage.

…

…

…

…

**How Do You Love Me Now?  
Chapter Nine  
Plan MRBTNWTTT**

…

…

…

...

**-&-**

**PLAN: MRBTNWTTT**_**  
(Or, Make Roxas Believe That Namine Was Telling The Truth)  
By: Kairi**_

**PLAN A:****  
01. _Confront Roxas._  
02. _Explain to him the events of the night_  
03. _If he doesn't believe, bring in Namine_  
04. _Namine will sit down and force him to believe her._**

**PLAN B:****  
01. _Find Olette_  
02. _Talk to her about events; even if it has to be forceful._  
03. _Try to get Olette to confess to Roxas._  
04. _If she won't, bring Roxas him and make him 'overhear' her confession._**

**PLAN C:****  
01. _Find Roxas._  
02. _Riku, Sora, and Hayner gang up on him._  
03. _Kick his ass._  
04. _Let Namine take a few punches._  
05. _Break Roxas's leg(hahahaha)_**

"Okay, all those in favor of plan c, raise their hands!" Everyone but me. Jeez, violent much?

"Come on guys, lets attempt some rationality, first."

"Okay, then what do you suggest?" Riku asked me. Was it that hard to understand?(Though I quite didn't get it myself.)

"Plan A." Everyone sighed. Well, at least if that plan failed, I was all for Plan C.

**-&-**

We all agreed on Plan A.

It was our _safest _bet.

"All right. I will go into his room first. Talk to him. And if that doesn't work. We shall send in Namine." Kairi said. We were all standing outside Roxas's door. I'm honestly not in the mood for this. I really don't even want to look at him.

"ASR GO!" Riku shouted, opening Roxas's door. He was sitting there on his computer. Shouldn't he be coming to apologize to me or something? I was kind of scared of what was going on inside once the door shut. I mean, violent teens alone with an unsuspecting victim. Though I can tell you a few things I heard:

**Kairi: **YOU ARE SO STUPID!**  
Roxas: **ME?!**  
Sora: **YOU ARE STUPID!**  
Riku: **What do you mean you're confused?**  
Hayner: **HOW CAN YOU BE CONFUSED?**  
Roxas: **What does that mean?**  
Sora: **What do you mean you still don't believe us!?**  
Hayner: **This isn't a conspiracy.

**-a crash noise-**

**Kairi: **Fine! Don't believe us!**  
Sora: **Maybe you will believe your _best friend. _

They leave. What did they expect me to say to him--

Oh damn. I'm being pushed.

Great. They shut the door.

"Roxas." Stupid moron, Roxas. "Why don't you believe me?" He sighed. OMG!

"It's not that I don't--"

"Then what is the problem?"

"Well, you hate Olette, so I mean—it's kind of hard to believe you. It seemed like you were trying to break us up." WHAT THE FUCK? HE'S NOT MAKING ANY SENSE!

"Roxas! Have you spoken to Olette!? I'm pretty sure _she _wasn't drunk! She would remember!"

"No, I haven't--"

"So, then do you have a right NOT to believe me? Call her right now! RIGHT NOW!" Didn't I have a right to be angry?

So that's what he did. It's pretty much what he should have done like three hours ago.

"Olette?" Crying is heard on the other line. Jeez, man up Olette.

"_Roxas!? Oh I'm so sorry!" _

"Sorry? Why?" DIDN'T I JUST TELL YOU!?

"_I promise never to do that again! I'll be faithful!"_

"So you DID cheat on me?"

"_Yes, but I'm sorry. I was being stupid. I will be just for you. I promise." _

"Do you promise?"

"_I promise!" _

"Well if you promise to never do it again--" Then I had to say something. Roxas was like those stupid lovestruck boys who would go back to woman no matter how many times they cheated on them.

"BULLSHIT!" Roxas looked at me. (Hey, I'd look at me too.)

"Nam?"

"Don't call me Nam, Roxas. How can you go back to her!?" I'm afraid I might say things I don't want to say, but I don't care.

I'm angry.

"Well, she said she would never do it again--"

"She cheated on you with more than one guy, Roxas!" Oops.

"_WHAT THE HELL?!" _Shut up, Olette.

"H-how do you know this?"

"Because! I-I just do!"

"Olette, is this true?" Of course it is.

"_N-NO!" _

"LIAR!" I screamed. I mean, I just wanted the best for my best friend. Is that too much to ask? (Well, maybe.)

"_Don't listen to her! She just wants you for herself!?" _I believe that is when I left. I wasn't going to listen to this shit anymore.

"Where are you going?" Kairi asked me. (I don't think was safe to leave me alone just at that moment.)

"To Olette's."

**-&-**

Okay, I didn't know what my plan of action would be.

Punch her?

Kick her?

Verbally abuse her?

Stab her in the gut with a samurai sword?(Kill Bill marathons with Roxas...bad.)

"Rip her fucking hair out!" Riku chanted behind me. Everyone was supporting me. I wonder why. I'd probably get suspended if I get caught for beating the living crap out of her.

Oh well! (I had to do this.)

Knock Knock! (Here I come!)

"I'm coming!" Heh. I'm here. "Namine?"

"Olette." I'm angry.

I'm furious.

BITCH SLAP! (What now?!)

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"How dare you? What is your problem? HOW DARE YOU LIE TO HIM?!"

"I didn't lie to him!"

"You bitch. Yes you did. I don't appreciate you lying to him. OR SAYING THAT I WANT HIM FOR MYSELF!" I pushed her. I mean, come on. Back me up here! I should be allowed to do this.

"Stay out of it!" She pushes me back. (Gr—bitch.)

"YOU ARE THE ONE BRINGING ME INTO THIS!" She laughed. Laughed.

(DIE! DIE! DIE!)

"What the hell is going on!?" Roxas. Oh. GO AWAY!

"STUPID! She's cheating on you!" Kairi. Thanks.

"I know! She told me!"

"With more than one guy! Who says she won't do it again! Why stay with her!?" (HUGS FOR KAIRI!)

"Namine, stop making up stories!" Olette. Jeez.

Liar much?

"I'm NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

--Let's just say it all went downhill from there.

**-&-**

**STUDENT AGENDA**

**Belongs to: **_Namine Sato_

_.._

November 11_**  
How's your face?**  
Is that supposed to be a joke?**  
No, I mean Olette scratched you up pretty bad.**  
I'm okay.**  
He's not breaking up with her you know.**  
Excuse me?!**  
Yeah, he said he likes her enough to give her another chance.**  
That's ridiculous.**  
I know, but, I mean, it's HIS relationship.**  
But, still. I mean, wasn't that the whole point of the ASR?**  
I know, but if he really likes her.**_

November 12

_YOUR POINT!**  
It's really his decision. There isn't much we can do about it.**  
Yeah there is! Knock some sense into him!**  
Namin**  
No, whatever. I'm going to talk to him._

**-&-**

That is stupid. After all this, he ISN'T going to break up with her?

Give her another chance?

"Roxas!" I burst into his room. I didn't care if he was doing anything. I needed to talk to him.

"What?"

"What is this I hear about you not breaking up with her?" A smart person would do so.

"I'm not. I'm going to give her another chance." Ugh, stupid Roxas! Didn't he know she would do it again?

"What? Once a cheater always a cheater! You need trust in a relationship! Someone who loves you and only you!" I yelled. I mean, I knew I was butting into his life, but I am his best friend. I just want whats best for him.

"What is with you and trying to break us up?"

"Nothing! I just know you might get hurt again." This is stupid. All this fighting. I'm tired of it. I don't understand why we have to fight.

"Trust me. I won't. I don't need you looking out for me all the time." He turned around in his chair, looking back at the computer screen.

"Roxas, I don't like fighting with you. I hate it—actually. But, I'm going to fight with you until you realize that Olette is just screwing you over!"

"Namine! I really like Olette, okay! What don't you understand!?" I collapsed onto his bed. What DID I understand?

"I'm just trying to help." I muttered.

"I get that. But, I honestly and truly like her, and I'm going to give her another chance." How stupid can he get?

"But Roxas--"

"No, Namine. That's all I'm going to say. You can't change my mind." Fine. I guess I couldn't. But, it hurts, Roxas. That you can't trust what I say. (What are best friends for?)

"Fine, Roxas. I guess you don't need my opinions anymore."

"I'm not saying I don't--"

"No, it's okay. Whatever. Have fun, honest." And I left. Just like that. If he didn't want to hear what I thought, then that is just mighty fine with me. What kind of person would go back to someone if they cheated on you? I have heard of people going back to ex's before, but come on. He knows she cheated, she admitted to it. What else is there to do? Walking back to my dorm, I laid down on my bed.

"Stupid Roxas." I can't take this anymore. It's really too much to deal with. I'm not going to focus on it anymore. If he want to screw up his life with Olette, fine. I'll let him.

Not my problem anymore.

* * *

Review! I re-wrote it. I was so not happy with the way it turned out.


	10. Makeup Smeared Eyes

Namine--

How are you? So, are you ignoring Roxas now? I know, what a fucking ass. I mean, sure he's our friend. But, I can't believe him! He should totally be with someone else. **(1)**

Well, right now I'm sitting in AP English. (Which is so boring.)

I was thinking about maybe all of us leave campus this weekend and see that new movie in theater. I don't remember what it was, I just remember that it came out last weekend. Though, we were all under 'campus arrest' last weekend.

This is so stupid. We are talking about the format of essay's. I know they are preparing us for college and shit, but come on. Really? People are just either:

**a) sleeping  
b)** **reading  
c) taking notes. (Which is the smart thing to do.)**

--Kairi

P.S. Stop sulking in your room and come to class!

**1) Totally you. You know you like him.**

…

…

…

…

…

**How Do You Love Me Now?  
Chapter Ten  
Makeup Smeared Eyes**

…

…

…

…

I've pretty much been avoiding Roxas at all costs. I've been trying my hardest to not talk to him unless necessary. I mean, he's so stupid. I've been pretty depressed about it, so I've been skipping classes. Kairi has been lecturing me. Well, if Sora did something like that to her, then she would be pretty upset too.

Oh, I forgot to mention! Kairi has been talking to Sora about making it official. I know right? Cool. I guess. I'm happy for her. (As happy as I can be.)

I'll admit, I'm the one ignoring Roxas. He's(or was) been trying to contact me. Text messages, face book messages, everything. I've just been deleting them. He pretty much said he didn't want my opinion on anything so, the only way I can do that is not talk to him. Sure, it's killing me inside, but I can't help it.

Anyway, I _guess, _I should be going to class.

That's the right thing to do. But, I have class with Roxas.

Suck it up, Namine.

He will probably realize something is wrong and apologize and come to his senses.

Men.

**-&-**

I'm pretty sure I looked like crap. My makeup was smeared and I was wearing sweats. I know, uniform and such, but I didn't care if I got detention. But, so far, my teachers haven't said anything. Probably because I look so bad that they understand.

Sitting down in my desk, which I swear is going to collapse any second, I rested my head on the table. The coolness made my head feel better. My face had been burning all day.

"Namine? You okay?" It was Sora. Bless his heart. HE cared.

"Not really. I've been a mess since yesterday." I mumbled.

"Well, its okay. Roxas has been a mess too, if you can believe."

"Why should he care? He's happy with Olette."

"He does care."

"As if. He has a horrible way of showing it." I left the conversation where it was. I didn't want to talk about him. I could feel his stare. It was annoying. I purposely tried my hardest not to look at him. Ignoring him would be useless if I talked to him or even looked at him. I decided to take out my phone(even if it was against the rules) and go on face book.

**Face book login** | User name: NamineLovesChocolate | Password: *******

**Namine Sato **is really bored. Sitting in class is useless. Why didn't I just stay in my dorm?

Comments:**  
Kairi Suzuki: **Because you need to come to class.**  
Namine Sato: **It's irrelevant, though.**  
Kairi Suzuki: **You want to graduate, right?**  
Namine Sato: **Not really.**  
**

**Roxas Aoki **wrote on **Namine Sato's **wall:

_Hey, are you ignoring me?_

**Wall Post Deleted.**

**Namine Sato **wrote on** Kairi Suzuki's **wall.

_I'll take you up on that movie offer. I need to get out. As long as Roxas isn't there._

Comments:**  
Kairi Suzuki: **Of course he won't. Ha ha.**  
Namine Sato: **Who is all coming?**  
Kairi Suzuki: **Sora, Hayner, Riku. The posse.**  
Namine Sato: **No Roxas?**  
Kairi Suzuki: **Uh, No?

**-&-**

I'm not a huge fan of going out on the weekends. I'd rather stay home and watch a good movie in my bed. My nice warm, comfy--

"Are you ready yet?" Ugh, why am I even going out?

"Yeah, yeah. Let me just grab my hoodie." It WAS the end of November.

"We are meeting up with Sora. He's going to drive us there. Riku is taking, um. Hayner."

"All right then. What are we seeing?" I hope it wasn't scary.

"Orphan. It's supposed to be scary." Ugh, just what I need.

"Alright, I guess."

"ARE YOU GOING IN THAT!?" What? I was dressed in a hoodie and sweats. What does it matter?

"Yes?"

"No! What if a cute guy talks to you? Your hair is a mess!" It was in a ponytail.

"Um, it's going to be dark. I don't think they will care. Besides, I'm not looking for guys."

"If you say so." Sometimes thats all Kairi thought about. Boys. Not that I'm saying that I don't like boys, I am just not in a boy hunting mood. Getting in Sora's death trap, we made our way to the movie theater. It was opening night, so the line was pretty long. I had a bad craving for chocolate. Riku's car pulled up and I saw one more person in the car. Who was that?

"No way. Kairi you lied!" It was Roxas. At least Olette wasn't with him. But, that is besides the point!

"Sorry! But you two...just you two not talking is stupid. Roxas is obviously willing to try and fix things."

"I'm not!" And I walked up to the counter to buy my ticket. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

"Come on, Namine. Just hear Roxas out!" I heard Riku say behind me.

"Nope. According to him, what I say doesn't matter."

"Namine, stop being so hard-headed!" Hayner just shut up.

"I'm not!"

Was I? I don't really know. But, my point was to give Roxas the cold shoulder to make him understand how much he hurt my feelings. And if I just ignored him for one day, what was the point? Everything we have all done up to this point was useless, because he still isn't breaking up with her. Which is pointless. After I ordered my popcorn(the lady behind the counter seemed peeved to be working the night shift.), I walked right into the theater behind Sora. Sora seemed like the only one I could trust, since he didn't know anything about the whole 'lets bring Roxas to the movies without telling Namine' plan.

"It's okay, Nam. As much as I agree with Kairi and them, don't talk to my brother if you don't want to." He put a hand on my shoulder. At least Sora was reassuring. I gave him a smile(if that is what you can call what I did.) and sat down in the chair. The previews were still showing, and I used to love to make fun of them, but I wasn't in the mood. Kairi lied to me! I knew it was for the best---

But still!

"Nam?" Ugh, I'm ignoring you for a reason, Roxas! Don't sit next to me! I just stared on ahead. "Come on, Nam. I'm sorry!"

"No!" I whisper shouted. "I'm not going to! You are still with Olette! Your friends should always come first, I don't care how much you like her! There are other girls out there, Roxas!"

"Like who?!"

"I don't know! There are many other girls willing to go out with you!"

"Just because of my status on campus, Namine!"

"That's why Olette wants you!"

"That's not true!" I grabbed the collar of his jacket, and pulled him. He could be so dense

"Stop being in denial, Roxas! Stop!" I let him go and turned around in my seat.

So dumb.

He didn't even deserve to talk to me--

Oh, now he's ignoring me?

Well that's just fine because I'm okay with that.

Whatever—oh the movie is starting.

At least it will get my mind off of the problem at hand.

**-&-**

It was freezing outside. I'm guessing the temperature dropped a lot. It was only ten thirty. Bundling up in my awesome hoodie(which my mom gave me and stuff.), I stood my the curb. Sora ran to go get the car. I was ignoring Kairi now.

"Come on, don't be mad at me too. I'm just trying to help."

"Then help by not lying to me! What is with everyone recently? Not believing me, lying to me!" This was exhausting.

"I'm sorry."

"Ugh, fine. I guess. Whatever."

"At least just see if Roxas is okay. He ditched Olette to come here and make up with you."

"And that is my problem?"

"Namine! Come on! I would be mad too, but you can't stay mad forever!" I shook my head and walked over to Roxas. He isn't getting an apology, I was just seeing if he was okay.

"Are you alright?" I said, with a hint of annoyance in my voice. (I WAS ANNOYED!)

"Not really."

"What is the problem, then?"

"My best friend won't forgive me."

"Well _my _best friend is being an ass. And stupid." I shook my head. Sora pulled up the car, and Kairi waved for me to get in. "Once he realizes that he's being stupid, maybe I will talk to him again." And I walked off.

Maybe that will get through his thick skull.

* * *

Well, it was more of a filler chapter. Thanks for reviewing the previous ones!

Review!(:


	11. Apologize

Today was probably one of the best days I have had since the movies. Why? Because I was sick, which meant I didn't have to go to class. Which mean I didn't have to see Roxas. Plus, no work! Sure, I'll behind, but oh well. I was nice and warm in my nice, fuzzy, snuggly bed. Around my entire bed was a mountain of used tissues. (I had no strength to throw them into the garbage.) Just the common cold. But, whenever I get sick, no matter how small the illness, I always get the worst possible case. It sucks.

"Are you sure you can't come to class, Nam?" Kairi had asked me. I said it a thousand times before. No.

"No, I'm not feeling too great." She just nodded and left the room, which left me to do nothing but listen to my iPod. Not that I'm objecting, because I totally am not, I just wish I wasn't so sick.

**Facebook Login**** | User name: NamineLovesChocolate | Password: **********

**Namine Sato **is sick beyond belief.

Comments:**  
Kairi Suzuki: **Feel better!**  
Sora Aoki: **I'll bring you your favorite snack! Promise.**  
Hayner Kyoto: **Rest up! You have to come to the final game of the season!**  
Riku Tanaka: **Feel better, Namine.

**See 34 more comments**

**Roxas Aoki: **Feel better, Nam.

…

**Roxas Aoki **thinks he should stop being a jackass.

Comments:**  
Sora Aoki: **True!**  
Kairi Suzuki: **You're not. Most of the time.**  
Ven Aoki: **Ah, then work on that!**  
Riku Tanaka: **Don't get too sidetracked, Roxas. Game tomorrow!

**See 5 more comments**

**Namine Sato: **Now you realize?

..

…

…

…

…

**How Do You Love Me Now?  
Chapter Eleven  
Apologize**

…

…

…

…

As I laid in my bed, I thought about everything that has happened. The ASR. It was good for a while, and it DID accomplish something, but in the end, the whole goal was pointless. Olette cheated on Roxas, which in turn, Roxas is still dating her. I'm mad at Roxas. I mean, I should so be first. He knows that she cheated on him. Hell, she is probably doing it now. I admit, I'm being stubborn. He HAS apologized, just not the way I want him to. I want him to get down on his knees and beg for my forgiveness. He crushed my feelings. In more ways than one. He hurt me because he didn't believe me. He hurt me because he went back to Olette. He hurt me because he can't see that I have feelings for him.

"What am I going to do?" I'm so tired. But, I don't want to take a nap. Too pointless. Everything is pointless nowadays. Glancing at my phone,(which I haven't used in a while.) I noticed I had a new text.

**To: Namine  
From: Roxas**

Hey. I know your still mad.  
Hear me out.  
Can I come to your room later?

**To: Roxas  
From: Namine **

I guess.  
You better have something good to say.  
Or, you're not staying long.

..

**-&-**

I sneezed for the fourth time when I got a knock at my door. That is probably Roxas. I don't want to see him, but I agreed he could come over and say what he had to say. Making my way out of bed(I had on the stupid pajamas; sponge bob all the way!) I trudged to the door. Opening it, there stood Roxas, a box in hand. What could that be for?

"What's that?" I said. It sounded funny since my nose was plugged, though you should know why. Everyone has gone through it.

"Some stuff that you like. I figured it would help you feel better." He handed me the box. I scowled at him, but never less, said thank you. Opening the box, there was a bottle of my favorite flavored water, sea-salt ice cream, and a small bag of my favorite flavor of chips.

"Thanks." I mumbled, crawling into bed, drinking the water. (I did feel less stuffed up.)

"So, um, what have you been doing?" He asked me. What does it look like I have been doing?

"Listening to music. That's about it." What else was I supposed to do? We didn't have a TV.

"Oh." It was an awkward silence. I was angry at him, and he felt uncomfortable around me when I was angry. I can only remember one time when we fought. It was a class trip to Destiny Islands and it was late. During the campfire, Roxas had been ignoring me the entire trip, and when I would talk to him, he would brush off what I said. But we got over that. We made up.

"So, is that the only reason you came here? To give me this?" I had begun eating the ice cream. It wasn't my favorite for no reason.

"No, I came here for another reason." Well is he going to tell me?

"Well?" He sighed.

"I wanted to apologize. I've been acting like a dick, and I think I should trust you more. I do care about your opinions. Honest. It's just, sometimes I feel like you're controlling my life. I know you care about me, and I care about you too, but—I don't know. What I am trying to say is that I'm truly sorry." He did say he was sorry. But, I couldn't just get over this.

"You think I'm controlling your life?"

"Not all the time. It's just you always try and make me do what you think I should do."

"Because I just want to see you happy!" I coughed.

"I know, but, if you really wanted me happy, wouldn't you let me try and make my own decisions?" He was right. I should, but sometimes I know what the decision is and that it was a bad one. I was just trying to be a good friend.

"So, I'm too controlling?"

"No—It's just—"

"Just say it. Namine, you're too controlling."

"I don't want to hurt you're feelings." I laughed. He already hurt my damn feelings!

"It's not like you could crush them any more than you already have. So just say it." He let out a breath.

"Namine, you're too controlling."

"Was that hard?"

"No, but Nam, I'm trying to be serious here! I want you to forgive me! I want my best friend back in my life. It's real lonely when you're not around to make me laugh, or smack me upside the head when I say something stupid. You're not there to stay up all night with me just to watch movies or play games. You're not there to come do stupid stunts like what we did back in 9th grade when we spray painted the academy wall.

"I miss hanging out with you and I can't stand it when you're mad at me. I never did. It makes me upset to think that you can just walk by me without saying hello or pushing me off your desk in the morning during AP Biology." Did he really feel that way? I didn't think I was that important in his life.

"Makes **you** upset? Roxas, do you know how upset you have made me the past few days?" He stayed silent. "It crushed me that you couldn't trust me. That you couldn't believe me. Does six years of friendship mean nothing to you? Why would you think I'd lie to you? No matter how much I hate Olette, I wouldn't lie about something like that since I know she makes you happy. It hurt to see you with someone who didn't like you. It hurt you see you smiling everyday so oblivious. It hurt even more when I told you and you brushed it off, told me I was a liar."

"Of course six years of friendship means something to me! Why would I be here trying to fix things if it didn't?" He ran a hand through his blond hair. Something he did when he was irritated or confused.

"I don't know. You have Olette. Doesn't she make you happy enough? You don't need me _controlling _your life."

"Don't you get it idiot? I'm not as happy as I could be without you. I _need _you to control my life, otherwise I'm a complete screw up. As much as I sometimes hate you controlling my life, I need it. Otherwise, I'll probably die by the age of twenty." I had to laugh at that.

"Well, I guess I have a few things to apologize for, too, then."

"No you don't. You had a right to act the way you did." I shook my head. No I didn't.

I knew I didn't.

I was wrong to act like THAT much of a bitch.

"No. I'm sorry for being that big of a bitch. And being so hard-headed." I had to admit I was being really stubborn.

"So, are we going to start talking again?" I sneezed, blew my nose, and smiled. (I had to admit, I wasn't that attractive right now.)

"I guess. As long as you promise to trust me." He put a hand to his heart.

"I promise." He smiled his **Namine **grin, as he called it. It was one he only showed me. He didn't even smile like that around Kairi, and they were friends longer. Yawning, I untied my blond hair, letting it fall loosely, not caring what it looked like, and collapsed against the pillow. "Sleepy?"

"Yeah." I mumbled. I felt him get up from the bed and walk over to me, so he was standing above me. Opening my eyes a little, I looked at him. (Why was he with Olette again?!) "What?"

"I'm commanding you to sleep. That way, you are all better to come to my game tomorrow!" Oh yeah. The last game of the season.

"I don't wanna. If I sleep, then I will miss everything. What if there's a fire?" I was just joking around, but he answered anyway.

"Then I'd come and save you, silly." I would have asked if he would leave Olette for me but I didn't.

That would just be pushing it.

"Okay. As long as you do that, I think I can sleep." I laughed, the best I could without coughing. Because, then Roxas would get sick, cause germs spread—

You get it.

"Alright, Nam. Rest up." He leaned down and kissed me of the forehead before walking out of the room. I was so glad he didn't take a second glance because then he would have seen my bright red face.

**-&-**

Kairi--

I'm feeling tons better! I'm so glad I slept all day. By the time you get this, I'm probably not in the dorm room. I left around eight to go get some breakfast with Sora and Hayner. I didn't want to wake you. **(1)**

I'll bring you back your usual.

Oh, and if you want to know, Roxas apologized. I forgave him.

Anyway, you're going to the game, correct? **(2)**

See you when I get back!

--Namine.

**1) You are scary if you wake before ten, so yeah.  
2) Sora coming, so you better!**

**-&-**

"How much syrup do you put on those!?" Hayner yelled. We had walked down to the cafe to get breakfast. Sora and I planned on taking Kairi, but she wasn't awake, and we ran into Hayner on the way there. I had ordered waffles, and what can I say? I'm a girl who loves drenching my waffles in syrup.

"A lot."

"Man, kill them why don't you!" I kicked his leg.

"Yeah, Namine likes a lot of syrup." Sora laughed, eating some of his pancakes. Hayner had ordered French toast. (Do you like waffles? Do you like pancakes? Do you like French toast?)

As soon as we were done, Sora said he would run up and get Kairi, and Hayner had to go, since he had to get ready for the game that was starting in an hour. I had walked out to the field alone. People were already there. It was freezing. Didn't people have lives!? It was still an hour before the game. I was wearing my white pea-coat and a brown scarf. I had bundled up nicely, and left my hair down so it could cover my ears. I didn't see the point in being apart of the Journalism Club anymore, so I quit, hence the reason why I am not taking pictures anymore.

"Namine!" It was Sora. I didn't realize I had been staring off into space that long. I should really pay attention some more. He was dragging along a half-asleep Kairi. "She's barely awake."

"Kairi? Maybe you shouldn't stay up that late when you know you have plans in the morning!" She stuck her tongue out at me and sat on the nearest seat. We sat closest to the floor, since it was easier to see. As the game was about to start ,off to the side I could see Olette walking in with Xion. They were whispering about something, and they sat directly behind me. I rolled my eyes. She wasn't going to piss me off anymore. I was going to give her the same silent treatment that I had given Roxas. I could just hear her whispering about me. Out of the speakers on the field they were playing some popular song. The announcer came out and announced the home team and the visiting team. The visitors ran out first, and there were claps. (Probably just trying to be polite.) Once our team came out, oh boy. The crowd screamed and cheered, banging on the bleachers.

"WOO! GO ROXAS!" I could hear Sora shouting beside me. Kairi was clapping her hands above her head. Well she woke up. I smiled and stood, clapping too. (I also stood so Olette couldn't see.)

"GO ROXAS!" I shouted along with Sora. "GO RIKU! GO HAYNER!"

Once the game started, I could only follow it a bit. I knew the Roxas was playing forward, Hayner was goalie, and Riku was defense. That's all I could figure out, besides who was scoring. People were shouting names and cheering. I don't think it mattered that you could see your own breath, or that it was so freezing that your nose was very red. It was good old school fun. I could hear Olette trying to see around me, since she kept complaining.

…

After a while, it came to the last few minutes. Roxas had the ball and we needed this shot to win. He was so fast that I could barely see him. He passed the ball to another teammate, who passed it back to him and Roxas shot for the goal. It got silent as soon as the ball left him. Everyone was waiting for that result, I suppose. As soon as the ball came in contact with the back of the neck, the crowd erupted in cheers, and I knew I was cheering too. Sora, Kairi and I all stood on the bleachers, cheering and clapping along with everyone else.

The team praised Roxas, and then scattered to the crowd, so they could talk. Sora, Kairi, and I all ran to Hayner, Riku, and Roxas.

"You guys played an awesome game!" Sora said, congratulating them.

"Ha ha. It was tough." Riku commented.

"Still it was amazing!" Kairi shouted.

"It was Roxas that scored the winning goal." Hayner said, slapping him on the back. Roxas just shrugged.

"No big deal." He said.

"No big deal!? That shot was awesome!" I smiled at him, giving him a hug.

"So you guys are talking again?" Riku asked.

"You bet!" Roxas eventually left to go say hi to Olette(much to my dismay.) and said he would meet us at Hayner's dorm later. The boys took showers, and we all say down in Hayner's room, talking. We were planning on watching a movie.

"No way!" Sora laughed. Riku was telling him something that happened at lunch yesterday. I was listening in too, since I was sick yesterday.

"So." Kairi whispered to me. I raised my eyebrow. What did she want?

"What?"

"You DO like Roxas, right?"

"Well, he IS my best friend."

"No, I mean more than a friend." I blushed. Was it that obvious? "Your blush says you do." She laughed and the door opened. "Hi Roxie!" She shouted. He laughed and sat by us.

"Hey guys." He plopped down on the floor, laying on his back.

"Tired?" He nodded. Of course he would be.

"Let's start the movie already!" Hayner had put in some scary movie. It gave Kairi an excuse to cling to Sora, though we all knew they had to get together already. Hayner and Riku were laughing at the gory parts, and Roxas and I? Well, we were just watching it in silence. We don't like to talk during movies. I had propped a pillow between my head and his shoulder and laid there, with a popcorn bowl in my hands.

We all know I must have my popcorn.

**-&-**

By the time the movie was coming to an end, we had guessed the ending, so Roxas said he would walk me back to my dorm early. I was falling asleep while we were walking.

"You need to get more sleep." He commented.

"Yeah, I know." It hadn't even reached six. It was still early. The whole walk was in silence, but this time it wasn't awkward. Once we arrived at my dorm, I leaned against the wall.

"Aren't you going to go in?" He asked me.

"I don't want to--" I mumbled. I talk strangely when I'm tired. Half the time I don't even know what I'm saying, or I say things without thinking. Even though I do that most of the time anyway.

"Why not?"

"Cause, I want to hang out with you more. We haven't talked in a few days. So--" My eyelids drooped.

"You can't hang with me when you're sleepy, idiot." He laughed.

"I want to." If I was awake, this wouldn't be coming out of my mouth.

"Why?" He was enjoying this. Jerk face.

"Because, I like you silly. I can't hang out with you?" I think my speech was slurring a bit.

"Oh? You like me?" He laughed.

"Well, duh."

"Okay, princess. Time to go to bed."

"No." I whined like a little kid who didn't want to go to bed.

"Yep."

"I don't want to! You are going to go away. I've missed you these past few days. I have to make up for it." He rolled his eyes.

"Want me to sleepover?" I rubbed my eyes like a little kid, and nodded. "Okay. But, you have to go to sleep. You're talking about crazy stuff." Little did he know, that I was telling the truth, not talking crazy.

"Okay, mom." I said in the best sarcastic voice I could. He pushed me into my room, and I immediately crashed on my bed, falling asleep instantly.

_See you in the morning, Roxas._

_

* * *

_Well, I had a bad writers block on what to write, and then this just popped up. I hope I didn't go to fast.

I wont be updating tomorrow like i normally do. i'm going to the beach, so the next chapter might be a day late.

Review!


	12. Happy Frickin' Holidays

A few weeks had passed, you know. We had finished semester exams and it was finally time for break. Which is like the best thing in the world since I was so stressed. Roxas and I were fine now, but every once in a while Olette would try something to piss me off. I wanted to slap her but I didn't. I didn't want to screw things up with Roxas anymore. The night Roxas slept over, Kairi was a little skeptical. I mean, who wouldn't be? You find two people of the opposite sex in the same bed and your mind tends to wander. She wouldn't drop the subject for a week and I promised her nothing happened. It's not we haven't had sleepovers before.

I sighed, I didn't want to be here. Kairi was off planning some holiday party and I was stuck in the dorm. I hated winter. It was way too cold and I hated it. (But, I think I covered that.) I sat on the edge of the bed, watching some reality TV show. These things are scripted. No one can have THAT much drama. I would have invited Roxas over to make fun of it with me, but he was on a date with Olette, so I didn't. Hanging around alone is boring, so I decided to make a run to the coffee shop.

..

"One iced coffee, please." I mumbled. This is so boring. I had nothing to do. I could have called Sora, but with my luck, he was probably helping Kairi with the party. I didn't understand why we needed to have a holiday party. What was the point?

"Here you go, ma'am." The lady behind the counter(whose name tag read Aqua) said. Nodding in her direction, I said thank you. Should I go back outside or sit? I chose the latter and sat in the corner. It's odd coming here alone. I always came with Roxas.

This was boring.

…

…

…

…

**How Do You Love Me Now?  
Chapter Twelve  
Happy Frickin' Holidays**

…

…

…

…

Stupid coffee place and your stupid music. It was like elevator music. I decided to go on face book until something happened. Kairi promised to call when she was free, so I had nothing to do but wait.

**Facebook Login**** | User name: NamineLovesChocolate | Password: *********

**Namine Sato** is sitting in coffee shop, utterly bored.

Comments:**  
Kairi Suzuki: **Ah, Darling! I'm sorry. I'll be finished soon.**  
Namine Sato: **If you say so.**  
Hayner Kyoto: **I'd hang out with you if I didn't have tryouts today.**  
Riku Tanaka: **I agree with Hayner.

**Namine Sato **wrote on **Olette Watanabe's **wall

_Hey, can we stop this? I mean fighting? It's kind of useless._

Comments**:  
Olette Watanabe: **As if. You're not winning.**  
Namine Sato: **Winning what?!**  
Olette Watanabe: **My boyfriend of course. You want him.**  
Namine Sato: **I don't want to end my year on a bad note, can't we stop?**  
Olette Watanabe: **Nope.

..

**-&-**

"Why do I even bother?" New years is coming up and I thought I could try an make amends with Olette, but obviously she thinks I want to steal Roxas from her. Sure, I like him, but I'd only go for him if he was single. Hell, he's my best friend! I'm perfectly fine with the way we are now. She just has to go and get all bitchy on me.

"That's so funny, Roxas!" Ew, whose nasty voice is that? Come on! Are they coming here? I put my head on the table. Maybe they won't notice me.

"Nam?" He noticed me. Damn it. I lifted my head and looked at him through my messy bangs. I think I neglected to take care of my hair this morning.

"Oh, um, hey Roxas. Hey Olette." I said, reaching for my coffee.

"Why are you here by yourself?"

"Oh, well Kairi is busy planning the party so I figured I'd stop by for some coffee, as usual." I laughed nervously. I just had a conversation with Olette on facebook and now I had to see her?

"Oh, well want us to sit with you?" Roxas had asked me. I saw Olette glare at me. I didn't want to deal with her.

"Oh, no! That's fine. You're hanging with Olette, and I don't want to interrupt." I said, shaking my hands in front of my face.

"It's not that much trouble, Nam."

"No no. It's okay. I was just leaving anyway." I picked up my coat and scarf and said goodbye to Roxas. I didn't want to deal with Olette's bitchy mouth every time Roxas would have left the table.

**-&-**

"You are NOT wearing that." God dammit, Kairi! Why are you so judgmental on outfits?! It was a simple pair of jeans and a hoodie.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Namine, you are NEVER going to attract Roxas's attention if you dress like that!"

"Who says I want it!"

"I know you do! And--" She dug through her closet, pulling out a pair of faded gray jeans, a white tank, and a gray plaid button down shirt. "Wear this!" I have to admit, it's cute.

But, I'm already dressed!

"Why!" I whined. I'm such a whiner.

"Because I said so!" As she said that, Roxas walked into the room. Stupid Roxas. Coming in at the wrong time.

"I don't want to!" I yelled back at her. I don't care if Roxas is in here.

"Well you are! Now get your ass in the bathroom and change!" She pushed me into the bathroom, throwing the clothes in my face and shutting the door. Why me? What was the big deal? I came out, a little(no a lot) mad. I mean, come on. I had to change for the second time when my first outfit was fine. "That's much better!" She clapped, smiling.

Whatever.

"Ugh, just shut up Kairi. Can we go to this party now?" I said, throwing on my coat. Roxas threw me a sympathetic look. Shut up, fat boy. (He's not fat, though. He's actually very toned.)

"Fine! But, you better come saying thank you to me when you get hit on. Because with that outfit you had before, you would have been the only person without someone fawning over you!" I rolled my eyes. Who really cares?

"Come on, Kai. Give her a break. If she was fine the way she was, then who really cares, right?" Roxas said.

"Thank you!" I patted him on the shoulder. He laughed. "So.." Kairi had run down the hall, abandoning Roxas and I.

"So what?"

"You coming with Olette?" I just wanted to know if I had to avoid her or not.

"Yeah, but she wasn't ready by the time I was, so she said she would meet me later." Good. I mean, ohhh too bad. Ha ha.

"That's cool. So, what are your plans for the new year?" I was never good at conversation. Well, that's a lie, but who cares.

"I don't really know. I was planning on going to see if I can play soccer, you know, pro. And if not, well finish school and then go to the police academy." Oh, so that's what he wanted to do. "What are your plans?"

What were my plans?

"Um, maybe take up some art. Or...well I don't really know actually." What did I want to do? I never really thought about it. "And then finish school and start college, I guess."

"That's good. Well, you should go for art. I mean, you're pretty good at drawing."

"Aw, thanks!" I said, playfully. Roxas always knew how to look on the bright side of things. The holiday party was being thrown downstairs in the common room. The school allowed it since we were on break. Kairi had done the major planning, and since I know Kairi, there would probably be tons of mistletoe hanging around. "Do you think Kairi is going to play matchmaker and try and hook up tons of people?" I laughed. Kairi had a tendency to do that.

"Probably. She might have lots of mistletoe all around, and purposely push people under it."

Crap. Kairi knew I had a crush on Roxas. And knowing her--

I'm so screwed.

**-&-**

_[Have a holly jolly Christmas, it's the best time of the year.]_

I don't like holiday songs. Stupid and way too happy.

"What's with the scowl?" Oh, hello Roxas! How long have you been there?

"Oh, nothing. Just the music."

"I agree." The common room was decorated nicely. There were red and green streamers and lots of food. I think I passed like three bowls of chips on the entrance to the frickin' common room.

"NAMINE!" Kairi. So loud.

"Hey Kai, wait! Where are we going?!" I was being pulled. I have said many times that I hate being pulled!

"Nam, I have a plan!" She whispered at me. Stupid. What plan?

"What?"

"Duh! Can't you tell! You plus Roxas equals mistletoe!"

"EXCUSE ME!?"

"Come on, you know you want to." She said pushing me out back into the crowd. Stupid Kairi. I know that Olette is coming by and if she comes in, well then I know that I am screwed. A cat fight will ensue. Roxas was sitting down on one of the couches, eating a hot dog? That is so not holiday food. Like a cake sounds more correct. I walked over and sat down next to him, listening to the music. Kairi ran off to talk to Sora, like she normally would. The entire senior class was packed in the common room, and might I say that it was very hot in there.

"So, is that hot dog yummy?" I asked Roxas. He nodded his head viciously. I laughed.

"Attractive, Roxas."

"You seem to think so." I raised my eyebrow. What was he talking about?

"And you think this why?"

"You told me so." Luckily for me I was good at lying. Most of the time.

"When did I say this? I don't remember it at all." I really didn't.

"Well, when you were half asleep a few weeks ago. You said you liked me, silly." What?! I said that?! Come on, Namine! Think of an excuse.

"Well, Roxas, we are best friends. I can't like you?"

"Well, I assumed that you meant—you..."

"Well, you know what they say about assuming!" I laughed. He smiled, although it looked like there was a hint of disappointment in it.

"Namine, come here!" It was Kairi. Thank god I can get out of this awkward moment. I got up and walked to where she was, which was across the room.

"What is it?"

"Oh, nothing! What was that about? Roxas looked really confused over there."

"Nothing." Before I knew it, Sora was dragging Roxas over to where I was standing.

"Sora! Why are you pulling me?!" He yelled. I knew what was going to happen. Kairi...I'm going to kill you! I tried to walk away, but Kairi had a strong grip on my arm. Those years of cheerleading did her good.

"You are not going anywhere, Nam." Sora pushed Roxas so he was standing right in front of me.

"What is going on!?" Roxas asked Sora. Kairi was just giggling like mad, and I was running a hand through my hair, struggling to get out of Kairi's grip.

"Kairi, let me go! This isn't funny!"

"Yes it is! Now, kiss!"

"Um, what?" Roxas. Clueless as ever. I pointed upwards, blushing like mad. His eyes widened when he saw the mistletoe. "Um, this is a little awkward."

"A LITTLE?!" I yelled at him, still red faced.

"Come on, just do it!" I heard Sora chanting 'do it' over and over again, until other people starting joining in. Roxas and I were already close in general since Sora and Kairi put us that close. I refused to lean in and I knew Roxas wasn't going to do it either. I mean, come on. Kissing your best friend? That always turns out like shit. ALWAYS!

"You guys are taking too long!" I heard Riku yell. And the next thing I knew, Riku had pushed Roxas, and Roxas's lips ended up right on mine. My eyes were wide as were his. It was maybe a good five seconds before both of us realized what happened and I jumped backwards, my face as red as a fucking tomato. I put a hand to my mouth, and he just stood there, staring at me. I was staring at him, too. The room was dead silent. No one was talking. I could only hear my shallow breathing.

I kissed Roxas.

I just kissed Roxas.

I just fucking kissed Roxas.

"Hey party people!" No. Not now. No way. GO AWAY OLETTE! "What's going on?" She said. She was the only one talking, since everyone was staring at Roxas and I. We all grew up with these people here. They all knew Roxas and I were best friends. I think the didn't expect it anymore more than he and I did. "Roxas!" She threw herself on him, latching to his arm. But he didn't even look at her. His eyes were locked with mine. Deciding to break the silence, I had to speak up.

"Um, I'm just um--" My voice was muffled due to the fact that my hand was still over my mouth. "I'm just going to go to my room now." I knew my voice cracked. I think I was on the verge of tears. Not because I kissed Roxas. Just because I kissed my best friend. It's not like it was a kiss in the first place! But, I knew for a fact that it was a waste, and I think that is was upset me. I knew Roxas liked Olette a lot. This is just so freaking awkward it isn't even funny.

"Namine, wait!" I heard Roxas shout as I was walking out.

Nice way to start my holiday break, don't you agree?

* * *

Well, my friend told me to bring in an accidental kiss, so I did! I know it isn't that long.

I hope it wasn't too bad!

Review!(:

I also have an important update on my profile page, so please read that if you can!


	13. Beauty In The Breakdown

I don't really know what was going in my head that moment. All I knew is that I had to go back to my room. If I was going to cry, I wasn't going to do it in public. How could Kairi do that to me! She knows, yeah I like him, but he is also my best friend. It is obvious he doesn't like me back, so it was a waste of a kiss. Just kissing him broke me inside since I know he likes Olette.

Olette. Ugh, I hate her so much. If she wasn't in the picture--

Why the hell am I feeling like this? It never used to be like this between Roxas and I. I never had to worry like this.

Running back to my room, I sat down on my bed and started breathing deeply. I didn't WANT to cry, because I knew if I did, then I wouldn't stop. I wasn't a crier anymore. I used to cry all the time when I was younger, and when my personality changed, I stopped that. I didn't want to be the crybaby and I don't want to be the crybaby anymore. I changed out of my outfit into my favorite comfort clothes: black sweat pants, white tank top, and a black hoodie. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and sat on the side of the bed. How was I going to deal with this. Roxas didn't _look _like he enjoyed it. I mean, it wasn't really a kiss. It was just us getting our lips pushed together. And to top it all off, Olette had to walk in! So embarrassing.

That's when I heard a knock at the door. It's probably Kairi. I hoped it was and I hope she came to apologize, because she so owed me. She AND Sora. Opening the door, it was the last person I wanted to see.

It was Roxas.

…

…

…

…

**How Do You Love Me Now?  
Chapter Thirteen  
Beauty In The Breakdown**

…

…

…

…

"Can I talk to you?" I wanted to break out in tears right there. I didn't want to talk to him. Who in the right mind would want to talk after that. Because, I sure as hell didn't.

"I guess." I sniffed. My eyes had already started to get red and puffy, regardless whether I started to cry or not. Roxas walked in and stood on the wall with the door, facing me. I sat back down on the bed, refusing to look at him. I didn't want to look at him. I knew what he was going to say.

That kiss was a mistake, and we are just friends. Don't worry!

As if I couldn't worry. I have feelings for Roxas, and the feeling isn't mutual.

"Nam, about what happened--"

"Save it. I know what you're going to say." I didn't want to hear the words come out of his mouth. It would crush me more if he said it.

"No you don't." Yes I do, Roxas. Of course I do. It's expected.

"Yeah I do. 'Namine, the kiss was a mistake, and I hope whatever happened doesn't ruin our friendship.' That's what you're going to say, right?" I began to wipe the black makeup streaks off my face. I had begun crying, if you haven't noticed.

"No, that isn't what I was going to say, because that would be an asshole thing for me to do." I looked at him. And how would that be an asshole thing for him to do? It's not like he knew--

Oh shit. He did. He was serious when he said I told him. WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER!?

"Um, and how so? It's the logical thing for you to say."

"Not after what you told me. That would be stupid for me to say because then I would end up hurting your feelings."

"What feelings? I don't have any feelings for you." I had to lie. I didn't want to screw up this awesome friendship he and I had.

"Come on, Namine. For one, you told me yourself. Sure you were half asleep, but you were still awake." He said. I looked at him.

"I-I-I didn't." I stuttered. How could I cover this up?

"Nam, I know you. We have been friends for six years!" As I opened my mouth, there was a knock at my door.

"Ugh, it's probably Kairi," I mumbled. "Go into the bathroom. I don't want her to see you." I said, pushing him into the room. Walking over, trying to look a bit presentable, I opened the door.

No, I didn't come face to face with Kairi.

I came face to face with the bitch.

Olette.

"HOW DARE YOU!?" She screeched in my face. The chick needs to discover breath mints.

"What?" I asked. I wasn't in the mood for fighting. I'm too upset.

"You fucking kissed my boyfriend!"

"Between you and me, Olette. It wasn't voluntary. Now, I don't really want to talk to anyone, so if you could just leave--"

"I'm not fucking leaving. You kissed my boyfriend, you slut!" She said, stepping into my dorm. Now she just crossed the line. But, I'm going to try to be the adult I'm going to be and be_ sophisticated. _

"Olette. I'm sorry. It's not like I did it on purpose. I don't appreciate you coming into my dorm like this. You can leave." I was still not raising my voice. I was still upset.

"Does it look like I'm trying to be polite!? I want you to own up to what you did!" ME?! OWN UP TO WHAT _I _DID?!

"Me? Why don't you own up to what you did?" Olette's cheeks flared with anger.

"Excuse me?! What did I do?!"

"You cheated on Roxas, Olette. One of the guys was his brother. That is low." She laughed.

"Whatever, maybe I did. But, Roxas loves me and not you. I know you want him for yourself." She thought she was winning.

Boy, was she wrong. I'm not going to lose to her.

"Olette, to be honest, even if I did have feelings for Roxas, I'm not a bitch who would go for him while he is in a relationship. What happened at the party was an accident. Why are you freaking so much?" My voice was still quiet.

"I'm 'freaking' so much because you kissed him!"

"OLETTE! Who cares! You go around kissing guys but when a girl kisses your boyfriend, holy shit is it a big deal! You are such a hypocrite!" That's when it happened. I swear that I didn't do anything. It was all Olette. Next thing I knew, her hand collided with my face. The sound echoed. My head was turned in the way she slapped me, and my mouth was opened.

I laughed. Just laughed. I know, I must sound insane. But, I promise I am not.

"Olette, you are such a bitch, you know that. I'm tired of trying to fix things. I wanted to end the year on a good note, but your huge ego keeps getting in the way. I don't know what your problem is, but you need to fix it. This is ridiculous and I'm sick and tired of hearing you speak. It's annoying and pathetic. I wanted to fix things between us, but you keeping coming back with more insults to throw in my face!" She just stared at me, obviously happy that she hit me. I wasn't going to hit her back though. I don't want to go back down to her level anymore.

"Whatever, Namine. Just stay away from my boyfriend." She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"How about you stay away from Namine?" Roxas?! What the hell!? I told him to stay in the bathroom!

"Roxas! What the hell are you doing here! Namine, I knew it! You are trying to get into his pants behind my back aren't you!?" Oh my god. Dramatic, much?

"Actually, Olette, I was in here because Namine was crying. And if I can't comfort my own best friend, then obviously something is wrong here." I sat down, pulling my knees to my chest. "And, you cheated on me with my brother?" He crossed his arms, awaiting a response.

"Um, not really?"

"Not really. That's a nice response. Why don't you tell me the truth?"

"We agreed that what I did was wrong, and that I would be faithful! We agreed!" Olette shouted. This is just so stressful.

"Yes, and I got over the fact that you cheated on me. I liked you enough to give you a second chance. But, there are no third chances here, Olette. I don't appreciate you telling off my best friend, let alone hitting her!"

"She has hit me before!"

"I know that, but obviously she was willing to make amends with you. You were not." It was silent in the room. I could barely figure out what was happening.

"But, Roxie!"

"Don't—Don't call me that. That name is reserved for my close friends and girlfriends only." He said. My eyes widened. Was he going to do what I thought he was?

"What do you mean? I am your girlfriend!" She said, getting teary eyed. Don't get teary eyed. You have a bunch of other guys, right?

"Not anymore. I'm not going to stand with the way you treated Namine just now." He stated. He looked dead serious.

"But--" He shook his head. She started to cry, and walked out, slamming the door behind her. Roxas turned around and sat in front of me.

"Are you okay?" He said, gently.

"I guess." He put a hand on my knee and smiled. Just then, the door burst open again, and in came an out of breath Kairi.

"I just saw Olette! IS EVERYTHING OKAY?!" Roxas turned around, and I looked up. "Oh, was I interrupting something?" She started to back out.

"No, it's okay. I have to go, um, think about things. See you later, Nam." He said, smiling at me. I tried my best to smile at him, but it came out looking oddly.

What does he have to think about?

**-&-**

**Facebook Login**** | User name: NamineLovesChocolate | Password: *********

**Namine Sato **is a little confused.

Comments:**  
Kairi Suzuki: **Don't worry, everything will turn out in your favor! I know it!**  
Hayner Kyoto: **I heard what happened? Are you okay?**  
Namine Sato: **Yeah, I'm okay now.**  
Riku Tanaka: **Sorry about pushing Roxas.**  
Namine Sato: **It's okay.**  
Sora Aoki: **Yeah, sorry about the whole plan thing.

**See 12 more comments.**

**Roxas Aoki: **Don't worry, you won't be confused forever. :)

..

**Roxas Aoki **is thinking pretty hard.

Comments:**  
Sora Aoki: **You can think!?**  
Roxas Aoki: **Yes!**  
Kairi Suzuki: **Don't hurt yourself.**  
Roxas Aoki: **Trust me. I won't.**  
Olette Watanabe: **Are you think about getting back together!?**  
Roxas Aoki: **Actually, I'm thinking about someone else.

* * *

Well, how did you like that! Roxas and Olette, finally! Anyway, big plans for the next chapter!

Review!


	14. Whoa, Boy Are You Cute

For the past few days, Roxas had been quiet. It's not like he was ignoring anyone, it just seemed like he was in deep thought. I wouldn't blame him. I mean, he just broke up with Olette. In my eyes, I'd be as happy as a clam, but Roxas--

Well, he's not upset. From what I can tell.

He just looks like he is in deep thought. So, everyone left him alone. I wonder what he is thinking about? My feelings are obviously out in the open, and I know he knows that. So, all I had to do was wait. It was eating me away inside, because I didn't know if the feeling was mutual.

But, one the bright side—Olette finally left me alone! For now. I can tell she is pissed. She glares at me a lot. She is just _jealous. _Ha ha. If I have a right to say that.

"Namine!" Oh, hello Kairi.

"Hm?"

"Guess what?!" The boys locker room flooded and they have to room with us? Cause that would be so awesome.

"What?"

"I'm officially not single!"

…

…

…

…

**How Do You Love Me Now?  
Chapter Fourteen  
Whoa, boy are you cute.**

…

…

…

…

NO WAY! AHHHHH!

"Really?!" I shouted in Kairi's face. This is amazing!

"Yup! I took the chance and talked to him about it! We are _together _together." She squealed. I was happy for her.

"This is freaking amazing news! We have to celebrate!" I began to slip on my coat. This is celebration time!

"Where are we going?"

"Duh, to get drinks!"

"Alcoholic?" When did she care?

"No silly! Coffee!" She smiled.

**RADIANT GARDEN COFFEE  
4198 Hollow Bastion Road  
Radiant Garden**

Shot in the dark $3.25_  
That sounds alcoholic.**  
But, it's not. And it's yummy.**  
If you say so. I still like my drink.**  
It's amazing you are trying something new!**  
I know! But, I'm pretty confident I'm going to have a great day.**  
That's the spirit!**  
Kairi's not single!_

Espresso Con Panna $2.90_**  
I know, right! I'm so happy!**  
Sora must be a happy man.**  
I hope so!**  
He has to be when he is dating you.**  
Aw, and this is why we are best friends! You are so sweet.**  
It's all part of my charm.**  
Now, you and Roxas..**  
Ugh, don't bring that up.**  
Why not?  
**Never mind._

THANK YOU  
COME AGAIN(:_**  
We so will.**  
Hells yeah!_

**-&-**

Kairi was literally bouncing in her seat. I was just laughing at her, and I didn't care if people were staring. We were happy and that is all that mattered.

"Oh my gosh! So, it took me forever to get it out, but I finally did it. Sora agreed that we should." Kairi was explaining how they got together.

"Well, Sora likes you a lot, so he won't do to you what he did to me."

"Oh, yeah. What was that again?"

"I don't want to tell you, you might not want to date him. But, as I said, he really likes you."

"Trust me, I know that it was a bad breakup, I still got interested in him knowing about everything. So tell."

"Well, you remember the talent show, right?" She nodded. "He was about to sing the song he wrote for me, and then his ex, Yuna, came up and started talking about the _night _they spent together. She completely ignored me and when she left, Sora just went on stage and still sang the song. I was so pissed that I started bawling right there. Hence the reason I am so against cheating." She just nodded. "But, he won't do that to you, I promise." She smiled.

"I don't think he will. Not that he should have done it to you."

"Eh, it wasn't meant to be."

"YOU HAVE ROXAS!"

"SHUT UP!" I kicked her from under the table. Why was she so loud?

"I hear my name!" Gr—Mr. I'm thinking. When does he even use his brain!?

"No you don't." I mumbled. Roxas pulled an extra chair and sat down between Kairi and I. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. No use getting nervous around him. I can't avoid him.

Right?

"I can't come to my favorite coffee place?" He asked, drinking _my _coffee.

"No, you can't." Kairi joked, giggling. Kairi and her weird sense of humor.

"Oh, well I already did." He said simply.

"So, you are talking again!" I said. Well, he was.

"Yup. I'm all done thinking." He said it like he had invented a cure for the common cold.

"What were you thinking about?" Kairi asked him, rubbing her hands together. It was quite chilly. I swear they still had the air conditioner on.

"No---thing!" He said in a sing song voice. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Loser."

**-&-**

I was pretty happy.

I had an overall good day, for various reasons:

**01. **Sora and Kairi FINALLY got together.**  
02. **Olette hasn't bothered me AT ALL.**  
03. **I found a ten dollar bill on the street.**  
04. **Some lady complimented my outfit.**  
05. **Roxas said he was going to talk to me later.

Anyway, everything went pretty well. Currently, I was on my back to my dorm. I was covered in snow since Kairi, Roxas, and I got into a snowball fight. Plus, I was freezing so I wanted to get into something warmer. The end of the year was coming up fast. I was so excited. I get to start over fresh! Throwing my coat in the rack(No one likes moldy clothes.), I got changed into some sweats. If you can't tell by now, I love sweats. So comfy.

Roxas said he wasn't going to stop by in a while, so I decided I could start on a drawing. He said it would be a good idea to take up art, so I better practice some more. I put off drawing during the whole 'Olette Epidemic' so I never really practiced. Positioning my sketchbook in my lap, I decided to draw a picture of Roxas, Kairi, Sora, and myself. It was all of us at our favorite place here in Radiant Garden. It had a great view, though I don't know what the place was called.

..

Sighing, I had pretty much finished the picture by the time Roxas showed up. He looked fine, as always. But, I wasnt concerned with his looks. I was more concerned with what he had to talk to me about.

"I like that picture." He grinned. I barely tried on it, but oh well.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I said, grabbing a pillow and went to lay on my stomach, pillow under my head. He sat on the floor across from my bed. He was weirdo, enjoying the floor all the time.

"Stuff."

"OH! That's specific." I said, sarcastically. I enjoy being sarcastic.

"Okay, well, I have been thinking about what happened a few days ago, **before **Olette came." Ew, he wanted to talk about the kiss.

"Okay, so talk." I wasn't ready to talk about it, but he had something to say. I decided to jump onto the floor and sit in front of him. I wanted to give him my full attention.

"Well, about the kiss—I don't know how you feel about it, but---I think that it wasn't **that **bad." He smirked. I blushed.

"Well, if you want my opinion on the matter, it could have been better." I knew how to push his buttons. "Besides, who says I _wanted _to kiss you?"

"You did. I know you like me, don't deny it. You said so yourself."

"Okay, what if I did like you? What would you do about it?"

"What would you WANT me to do about it?" Damn it. Push me in a corner here.

"Um—I don't know." I laughed nervously. He smirked again. Stupid smirk.

"Nam, you have to make up your mind here." He sighed. Me?

"You want me to make up my mind? I already have. YOU need to make up YOUR mind." I already knew I liked him. End of story.

"Silly, Nam." He chuckled. How could he joke at a time like this!

This was like life or death!

Okay, maybe not, but still!

"Silly?! How am I silly?"

"You don't think I made up my mind?" What was he talking about?

"No?"

"I made up my mind about six years ago." I just stared at him. What did that mean? Did that mean he liked me too or was he implying that he just wanted to stay friends. I couldn't read his face. The only emotion I could see was him smiling his **Namine **smile. I never really found out the reason for the smile, I just know he only did it around me.

"What do you mean you made up your mind six years ago?!"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Roxas, I refuse to play your twisted mind games! What do you mean!?" Though I think I laughed when I said that.

"Namine." The way he said my name sent shivers down my spine. "When I met you, I already knew I had feelings for you." WHAT THE HELL?!

"Okay then answer me this. Why didn't you pursue me?! OR WHY DID YOU START DATING OLETTE!?"

"Well, for one, you never showed any interest. And, two: I _did _like Olette, too." Oh. Did I not show interest?

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh." He smiled.

"So, where does this leave us now? I mean, are we still Namine and Roxas? Or are we _Namine and Roxas_?"

"You know what made no sense whatsoever?"

So what! YOU SHOULD UNDERSTAND!

"I MEAN ARE WE TOGETHER OR NOT!?"

"You tell me." He got super close to my face. Not just close, but so close our noses were touching. Obviously I was blushing. I could feel it.

"W-well I'd, um, like for us t-to, um, be t-t-together." I stuttered. Smooth, Namine.

"Really?" He asked, still so fucking close to me. I gulped and nodded a bit. He smiled again. He moved up that last inch so our lips could touch. Softly. Lovingly. It's as if six years of our feelings were poured into that kiss. The kiss(as best as I can describe it.) was hard; but soft. Fiery; but cool. A split second; but it lasted forever. As soon as he kissed me, I knew the meaning behind that Namine smile.

**-&-**

**Facebook Login**** | User name: NamineLovesChocolate | Password:*********

**Namine Sato **is pretty much loving life at the moment.

Comments:**  
Kairi Suzuki: **SO AM I! May I ask why, darling?**  
Namine Sato: **You shall find out when you get back!**  
Sora Aoki: **Damn, and here I thought I could find out.**  
Namine Sato: **Nope, you won't. (:**  
Riku Tanaka: **Loving life, huh? Does it have to do with the number one soccer star at this school?**  
Namine Sato: **Maaayyybbeee!

**Show 8 more comments.**

**Roxas Aoki: **What a coincidence, I'm loving life too.

..

**Roxas Aoki **agrees that a Kill Bill Marathon with Namine is the best thing ever.

Comments:**  
Namine Sato: **See you tonight!**  
Kairi Suzuki: **Damn you, stealing away my roommate.**  
Roxas Aoki: **I'm sorry, Kai. How can I make it up to you?**  
Kairi Suzuki: **BUY ME A DAMN CAR!**  
Roxas Aoki: **Sure thing. Once I become the president.**  
Sora Aoki: **No making out with poor Namine. She might not like that.**  
Roxas Aoki: **No promises there , bud.

**See 5 more comments.**

**Olette Watanabe: **YOU MAKING OUT WITH NAMINE?! WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU TWO?!**  
Roxas Aoki: **It doesn't really concern you now does it?

..

**Namine Sato **changed her relationship status from _single _to _in a relationship. _

Comments:**  
Roxas Aoki **likes this.**  
**

**Olette Watanabe: **No fucking way.**  
Namine Sato: **Yes fucking way. Get over it.**  
Olette Watanabe: **You are so going down.**  
Namine Sato: **Ohh, I'm _so_ scared.

…

**Olette Watanabe **wrote on **Xion Aomori's **wall.

_I need your help. Namine has to go down. _

Comments:**  
Xion Aomori: **Why?**  
Olette Watanabe: **She purposely stole my boyfriend from me.**  
Xion Aomori: **Roxas?**  
Olette Watanabe: **YES!**  
Xion Aomori: **Count me in.

..

* * *

Well, this is my update! I hope you liked it! Tell me if I went too fast and I'll fix it. Be honest! Just, not too mean!

I think Olette's theme song is Crazy Possessive by Kaci! Just saying.


	15. How Do I Feel, Bitch? I Feel Undefeated

I think life is pretty awesome right now.

I have Roxas.

He has me.

Olette is out of the picture.

I'm pretty much happy. Roxas and I have been hanging out a lot with Sora and Kairi. Kairi has been a happy camper since she and Sora started going out. She said she wasn't surprised when I told her about what happened with Roxas. It was expected? I don't know how. Anyway, as we speak, I'm on my way to the gym with Kairi. We wanted some time without the boys.

"No way!" I said as Kairi and I changed into our workout clothes.

"Yeah! Hayner said that Riku totally met this chick and went on a date with her. Things went pretty well." She smirked. It seems everyone is getting together. I'm just happy for everyone.

"That's freaking amazing! I'm so happy for him. Is she nice?"

"She is more than nice. She is amazing, according to Hayner."

Well, this must be a miracle. Everyone is pairing up. Nothing can ruin this.

Nothing.

…

…

…

…

**How Do You Love Me?  
Chapter Fifteen  
How Do I Feel, Bitch? I Feel Undefeated.**

…

…

…

…

"How many miles are we running today?"

"Eh, I think about six. We can go over one mile." Kairi said. I don't understand why we work out so much. We just do. I don't want to get fat.

Ha.

"Well, that's okay." Stupid running. I'm so tired. Why can't we bike or something? Or lift weights, because that is cool, too.

"So, you and Roxas! Finally together!" She said as she started running on the treadmill.

"Yep!" Truth be told, I couldn't stop talking about it. It had only been a week, but hell I was happy. I even wrote to my parents and told them, though they said they weren't surprised at all. They were expecting it. Why does everyone say that!?

"That is so cute. You and him together is way better than him being with Olette." She commented. Anything is better than that.

"Well duh! It's a well known fact!" Not that Olette wasn't pretty, she just didn't deserve anyone. Her personality completely changed from that nice sweet innocent girl to a bitchy slut. I liked the former more. I used to be a sweet innocent girl, but I didn't change into a bitch.

I think. Nah, I'm pretty sure I didn't.

"Do you think Olette came to her senses? Or is she going to try and fight with me?" I asked. I was wondering. Olette kind of disappeared, and it made me worry.

"I'm not sure. But, Olette was pretty mad that you two got together." Of course she was. But, oh well. Who honestly cares?

"I know, but I'm still worried. It's the beginning of the new year and I really don't want to screw around and fight. My birthday is next month and I'm pretty sure I don't want any bad memories." Yep! My birthday was next month. I'm going to be the big one-eight. Eighteen. I'm going to be an adult!

"Yeah, that's right! How does it feel? My birthday isn't till after yours, so..." Oh yeah, Kairi was a month younger than me.

"I don't know yet. I'm pretty excited."

After a couple of hours, I think I was breathing heavily. Kairi and I were pretty sweaty. She wanted to hit the showers so we went there first. After the shower, she said she was on her way to meet up with Sora, so that left me alone. I said my goodbye and began walking back to my dorm. I hated walking back alone in this side of the building. Lets just say it wasn't that popular. It was pretty quiet. The only thing I could hear were my footsteps.

And another pair?

Someone grabbed my shoulder and pulled me around the corner, slamming me against the wall.

"Hello, Namine." What the fuck? It was Olette. And—Xion?

"Hi, Namine. How are you?" Xion said. I WAS good.

"Um, what the hell is going on? I have stuff to do!" I tried to get out of Olette's grip, but I failed. I wasn't really a strong person.

"No no no. You don't anymore. We have to talk." Olette said.

"And if you don't comply.." What was Xion her lackey or something?

"What do you want to talk about?" I said, glaring at her.

"Give Roxas back to me." She said simply.

"Olette. Even if I did give him up, it's not like he would go back to you." Xion kicked me in the shin. "Ow! DAMMIT! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Obviously she didn't answer.

"Now, I'm going to tell you again. Give Roxas back to me." I laughed in her face. Taking her hand, I pried it off my shoulder and picked up my bag.

"Olette, grow up. You will find someone else." I rolled my eyes and began to walk away. Fighting was useless.

"Namine, when will you realize that Roxas isn't meant to be with you?" Xion said, mockingly.

"Xion. What are you even doing here? How are you involved in this?" Really, why WAS she here?

"Olette is my friend, and I'm going to help her." Whatever. Olette has no friends.

"Whatever. Olette, when are you going to realize that Roxas doesn't want you anymore?" This girl was even more hard-headed than me.

"That's because you got in the way! We were perfectly happy!"

"No, Olette. Your relationship was a lie. You cheated on him. You shouldn't even be allowed to date." Olette walked over to me and tried to punch me in the face, but obviously, since I saw it coming, I just backed up, and began to walk away. I didn't want to get suspended.

"Don't think we will let you off this easily!" She screamed at me. As if.

**-&-**

January 4

_Finish report on The Joy Luck Club_

**Why?**_  
Because, Roxas. It's the smart thing to do._**  
Who said you were smart?**_  
WHAT?!_**  
I'm kidding!**_  
Go die._**  
You love me too much.**_  
As if._**  
I'm crushed, Nam.**_  
Good! (:_

January 5

_Attend Cobra Starship Concert_

**On a school night?**_  
Hells yeah, bitch**!  
**_**That's not responsible.**_  
Who said I was responsible?_**  
You were six years ago.**_  
That was six years ago._**  
Well, if you are going to break the rules...**_  
No, you can't come._**  
WHY NOT?!**_  
As much as I love you, I promised Kairi she could take the extra ticket._**  
But...I'm adorable.**_  
You can't take adorable people to concerts._**  
Says who?!**_  
Me!_**  
How are you going to make it up to me?**_  
You will find out soon enough!_**  
:D**

**-&-**

I never told Roxas about my run in with Olette. I didn't want to worry him. Anyway, besides that, I had a concert to attend! And I knew it wasn't Olette's scene, so I didn't have to worry about her being there. Kairi insisted that we both wear matching Cobra Starship shirts and bring colored sharpies for the band to sign them.

Hells yeah.

"I can't wait!" I was literally bouncing in my seat. I made Kairi drive because of said bouncing.

"I can see the place from here. Chill." I knew she was excited too. Sure, we snuck off campus, but we have done it plenty of times. The place was packed to say the least. We had front row, too! It took forever to just get up there. The concert hadn't started yet, so people we just talking. I'm glad I wore shorts because it was hot. Too many people. Kairi was wearing a miniskirt, plus our matching shirts. They were purple. As the band came out on stage, people cheered and were jumping up and down. They started the concert with my favorite song, _The World Has It's Shine (But I would Drop It On A Dime.)_

_I'm not one for love songs  
the way I'm livin', makes you feel like giving up but you don't  
and I want everything for you  
but disappointment because you've been left behind and the world has its shine, and I would drop it on a dime for you  
_

I yelled to Kairi that I was going to get a drink, so save my spot. If that was possible. Walking to the bar in the back, I waited for the bartender to come take my order.

_hey, ho  
And whatever it takes  
hey, ho  
I'm going to make my way home  
hey, ho  
We can turn our backs on the pasts and start over  
_

"Yeah, can I have a Naked Martini?" I yelled so they could hear me. They nodded and I sat on the bar stool. Flipping out my phone, I texted Roxas.

**To: Roxas  
From: Namine **

Hey, Roxie.

**To: Namine  
From: Roxas**

Aren't you at the concert?

**To: Roxas  
From: Namine **

Yeah, but I'm getting a drink.  
Just wanted to say I miss you.

**To: Namine  
From: Roxas**

Miss you too, Nam.

_(chorus)  
And not long ago  
I gave up hope, but you came along  
You gave me something I could hold onto  
oh, whoa  
and I want you  
oh, whoa  
more than you can ever know _

Once she came back with my drink, I sighed. I'm glad I was with Roxas. But, stupid Olette kept getting involved. I don't understand why she doesn't get it. People break up. You made a serious mistake and now you are paying for it. As much as she tries to break me, I'm not giving into her. She thinks her comments are hurting me. She is so wrong.

_Before I met you I use to dream you up and make you up in my mind  
oh, whoa  
all I ever wanted was to be understood  
you've been the only one who could  
I could never turn my back on you _

"Why does she think that?" I muttered to myself. Sure, she might like Roxas, but I know she doesn't like him like I do. Because I plan on being with Roxas and only Roxas.

It's not that hard.

Why does she think threating me is going to make me leave him?

Because it isn't.

_(chorus)  
hey, ho  
And whatever it takes  
hey, ho  
I'm going to make my way home  
hey, ho  
We can turn our backs on the pasts and start over _

Besides, I knew Roxas far longer than her. I know more about him than her. He and I bonded around the first time we met. He was the only guy that I talked to and made me feel okay inside.

But, obviously she wants to take away my happiness. I don't even know what I did to get her to hate me! She is the one who made me hate her.

_And not long ago  
I gave up hope, but you came along and gave me something I could hold onto  
oh, whoa  
and I want you  
oh, whoa  
more than you can ever know (more than you could ever know)  
More than you could ever know,  
It's true.  
_

She purposely got me drunk. You see, at first, I was fine with her dating Roxas. She and I were still on good terms and could joke around and not care. That was before all of this. Before I liked Roxas. I don't know why I didn't see it that day. Now that I look back, it was pretty obvious she was going to betray me that night.

She got me loaded up on alcohol. She said to Roxas that she would bring me home and Roxas can stay. I should have made Roxas bring me home, since she left me on the side of the road.

But, Roxas was so blind with liking Olette so much that he was convinced that she couldn't have done that.

_(repeat x2)  
And not long ago  
I gave up hope, but you came along and gave me something I could hold onto  
oh, whoa _

She is stupid. I'm not going to let her defeat me.

She isn't going to win.

_And want you  
oh, whoa  
more than you can ever know _

I'm better than her.

**-&-**

"That concert was amazing!" Kairi said. Unlike me, she had gotten drunk off her ass. I guess I'm going to have to drive us home.

"Yeah, Kai. I know. Just go to sleep or something. Remember we have to sneak back on campus."

"Yeah, Yeah, I know!" I hate dragging around drunk people. It's so time consuming. Throwing Kairi into the backseat, I commenced our drive home. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY SIGNED OUR SHIRTS!"

"KAIRI! Shut up!" I laughed. I wasn't really mad. But, it was fun to screw with her when she was drunk. She just giggled.

Once we got back to campus, we parked our car back where we got it from. I hated sneaking off. Not that I thought I was going to get caught, but because I hated climbing the walls. Radiant Garden Academy had some big ass walls, okay?

"Kairi, you go up first, just in case you fall. You ARE drunk." She attempted to climb up. I had to help her in the end. After we crossed the wall, we ran past the center fountain and went to the door to our dorm building. Sighing, because we were in the clear, I started to unlock the door.

"Nami?" Kairi whispered.

"What?!" I shot back. I looked at her and she was pointing somewhere. That's when I heard a man clear his throat. Looking in that direction I saw it was the headmaster, assistant headmaster, and _Olette. _

SHE TURNED US IN!

"What are you students doing out so late?" The headmaster asked me.

"Um, well we were--"

"AT A CONCERT!" Stupid drunk Kairi. We are so screwed.

"Come with me." Right then, as I walked past Olette, I saw that smirk.

How cruel can she get?

**-&-**

"Olette turned you guys in?!" Roxas said.

"HELL YEAH SHE DID!" I slammed on the table. I was so pissed. There goes my clean track record.

"How did she even know?"

"Who the fuck knows. All I know is that I'm pissed." Roxas sighed and took me by the shoulders. Wrapping me in a hug, I calmed down. He gave me quick kiss on the lips.

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay."

"Of course it will. BECAUSE I'M SENDING THAT LITTLE BITCH TO HELL!" Roxas sighed, and laid back down on my bed.

"Do you want to sink down to her level?" I stuck my tongue out at him. I looked over to the assignment that I was supposed to be working on, but I didn't give two shits about that assignment anymore. Detention was not in my plans.

I walked into the middle of the room and took some deep breathes.

In.

"Just calm down."

Out.

"It's not like you were suspended or anything."

In.

"Besides, it just silly detention."

Out.

FORGET THIS!

"ROXAS! I HAVE NEVER HAD A DETENTION! EVER!" There goes my perfect record.

"It won't ruin your chances in taking art in college, though." I groaned. I knew that, I just wanted a reason to be even more pissed. "Nam, it's almost one in the morning, don't you think that you should calm down? You called me here, besides you will wake up the princess over there." He gestured to the drunkenly knocked out Kairi. She probably won't even remember getting in trouble.

"I don't think that matters at this point!" He rolled his eyes. Sometimes---

UGH! I'm going to hit him. (I'm glad being in a relationship hasn't changed how we act. Because, I like how we acted.)

"Well, I'm _super _tired. I'm going to sleep. Wake me when you are done ranting." He turned over on my bed. I jumped on him. He isn't sleeping.

"NO! AWAKE, ROXAS! AWAKE! THIS IS A SERIOUS PROBLEM! SHE PURPOSLY DID THIS!"

He looked up at me. "And what are you planning on doing? Getting some dirt on her and turning her in?" I could tell he was being sarcastic, but---

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!"

"I was **kidding**."

**-&-**

**TOP 15 REASONS WHY MY LIFE SUCKS:**_  
By: Namine Sato  
Commented By: _**Roxas Aoki**

**01. **_Visual Arts Test._**  
Which you will so ace.**

**02. **_Olette is a bitch._**  
Maybe so, but don't sink down to her level. **

**03. **_AP Biology test._**  
Am I allowed to copy off of you again?**

**04. **_Roxas won't buy me that bag I saw in the store the other day._**  
Get over it. I'm not made of money. (:**

**05. **_I think I am PMS-ing._**  
Are you? I couldn't tell.**

**06. **_Kairi and I didn't go shopping like we planned._**  
But you went to a concert.**

**07. **_My laptop has a virus._**  
Maybe because of all of the music you download...illegally. **

**08. **_My hair looks bad. I have this weird curl thing._**  
I think it's cute.**

**09. **_Roxas thinks that I have strange color eyes, even though we have the same color._**  
I didn't mean it in a bad way!**

**10. **_My History exam._**  
You will do fine, it's Sora we should be worried about.**

**11. **_I stepped in a puddle._**  
Big deal, Nami.**

**12. **_Said puddle ruined my new pair of Vans._**  
Okay, now I understand your pain.**

**13. **_Across The Universe._**  
What? YOU LOVE THAT MOVIE!**

**14. **_Said movie decided to break._**  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**15. **_Olette gave me two months of detention!_**  
Technically, the Headmaster did.**

_Olette is going to get a huge slap in the face._**  
Don't get suspended. Can we sleep now?**_  
I guess._**  
Can we share a bed?**_  
Are you going to try anything?_**  
Have Sora and Kairi gave you the sex talk?**_  
Seven times._**  
Well then--**_  
No.  
1) Kairi is in the room.  
2) The bed is too small.  
3) NO!_**  
I'm joking! Can I sleep in the bed? I don't like the floor.**_  
I guess._**  
I LOVE YOU!**_  
Love you too._

_

* * *

_Well that is this chapter. I am not updating tomorrow because, well, it's my birthday! There are only a few chapters left!

NOOO!

Anyway, review!


	16. Oh, the INSANITY!

Two months.

I still can't believe that I got two months of detention. AND IT'S ONLY BEEN ONE MONTH!

"Calm down."

"Shut up! I can't! I don't want detention on my birthday!" I complained. Because, who in the world would want that? A lunatic.

--And I am not a lunatic. I am not.

"You can still have a party." Kairi said. Oh, big deal! That's not the issue!

"SO!? I HAVE DETENTION!" I yelled back. Roxas laughed in his seat, so I took our paper and smacked him upside the head. The AP Biology teacher, Cid, glared at us.

Shut up, man whore.

"Nam, we can easily have a party afterwards, besides, it's not like detention is that long." Roxas attempted to assure me. He failed epically.

"Doesn't anyone understand?! DETENTION. ON. MY. BIRTHDAY!" I sat down in my seat. It had been a month, and I had to go to detention today. I hated this. I even had detention on Valentines Day! I couldn't spend it with my sweetie pie, Roxas, because I had detention! (Not that we would do anything special. Our relationship is a bit odd, even Kairi says so.) I began to hit my head on my desk. I hated my life so much.

"Well, don't worry! We will make sure you have a great party to make up for you having to go to detention." Kairi said. OMG. I must kill Olette one day. I mean, by the time we graduate in three months.

"Besides, we will make your favorite cake!" Roxas chuckled, looking at me.

Well, if you put it that way--

…

…

…

…

**How Do You Love Me Now?  
Chapter Sixteen  
Oh, the INSANITY! **

…

…

…

…

Detention sucks. The only people in here are scary people. They all look at me funny.

Maybe it's the way I look.

Or sit..

I don't know. But they are all creepy looking. Over time, I got used to them because I'd say the occasional 'hello' and they would nod or something back. It was an everyday thing, but still, even though I was used to them, I wanted to leave. I wanted to be with my best friends.

"BE QUIET!"

We weren't even talking--

Crazy teacher.

Oh, I have a text message!

**To: Namine  
From: Roxas**

How's detention, Nam?

**To: Roxas  
From: Namine **

Like you don't know!

**To: Namine  
From: Roxas**

I don't.

**To: Roxas  
From: Namine **

SHUT IT!

**To: Namine  
From: Roxas**

I love youuu!

**To: Roxas  
From: Namine **

Love you too.  
See you after this shit.

..

I hate detention with a passion. Just shoot me. I want to be out celebrating! I'm eighteen! I'm an adult! It's a big deal! I should start dancing then...no. People are staring.

God when will this be overrrrr?!

**-&-**

"So, you are going to look B-E-A-UTIFUL for your birthday!" Kairi was dressing me up. I agreed to let her do it, because, well I was too lazy. Besides, she was very good at styling and I never really was. I didn't care. She picked out this super cute mini dress.(She has good dress taste, like I said.) It's white, black and pink. The straps are black and the dress itself is striped white, pink, and black. It comes about mid-thigh. It's super pretty.

"Wow, the dress is--"

"Amazing? Yeah, I knew you would like it." She giggled while playing with my hair. She let my hair do what it does, because well I hate people touching my hair.

Besides Roxas. And that is another story.

"Well, I have to admit, you did a great job. My makeup is awesome and so is this dress. I like it a lot. Thanks so much!" We hugged. A heartfelt moment. Then someone had to ruin it. Well, two people.

"MOMENT RUINERS!" Kairi yelled.

Roxas and Sora.

Neh--

"Whoa, was something going on?" Sora said. I knew what he meant though.

Pervert.

"Yes! A hug fest!" I yelled. I may be eighteen but I am still a kid. I enjoy it.

"LET'S JOIN IN!" Roxas! NOOOO!

Aw--

They included themselves.

It's not a heartfelt moment anymore.

"ANYWAY--!" I started.

"We should get going." Yeah, I agree.

Awkward.

**-&-**

Everyone pitched in for my party. The common room was decorated streamers that magically matched my dress. There was awesome food and a really pretty cake. It was super pretty. Like I don't wanna eat it pretty.

"I don't wanna eat the cake.." I mumbled. Roxas put his arm around my shoulder.

"You have to!" He joked, kissing me on the forehead. I stuck my tongue out at him. Riku and Hayner congratulated me, as did everyone else. There were a few party games, such as DDR, Rock Band, Scene It, and Roxas and Sora tried playing Life. (Well it turned out that Sora was super poor and had seven children, three sets of twins, and then he ended up with no money since he had to give it all to Roxas. Roxas ended up with two kids and living in a freaking mansion.

I know who I am marrying!

But they flipped the board over and quit.)

"Kairi!" I shouted. There was music playing and Kairi was sitting on the couch, watching the boys play Rock Band.(Never knew it such a violent game.)

"Hey, Birthday Girl!" She laughed.

"What's up? I never knew Roxas could beat Sora up with a guitar."

"I know! It's hilarious! They are going to lose just because they are fighting. Oh, is it that time already?"

"What time?" She stood on the couch and began to talk in a really loud voice, which was loud.

"TIME TO SING HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Roxas picked me up bridal style and everyone walked around the table with my cake. Putting me down, I stood in front of the cake, blushing. I was always nervous when I was sung to.

"Happy Birthday to you—Happy Birthday to you--" Well, now I'm angry. Because someone interrupted my song. OH MY GOD!!

WON'T SHE GIVE UP?!

"Namine! DID YOU PUT THIS IN MY DORM?!" Frankly, I wish I had. It was a dead rat.

"Um, as much as I wish I had, no I did not." I giggled. That was nasty.

"You lie!" Then she started her normal rant. You guys should know the drill. I decided to be funny and I took a handful of my cake and smashed it all on her chest. I was laughing like a maniac. "Namine!" She picked up a handful of, um, what was it? Oh yeah, sour cream. She attempted to throw it at me, but I ducked and it hit Kairi square in the face.

"That's it." She took a handful of spaghetti and tried to throw it at Olette, and it ended up on Hayner. Maybe that's why she didn't make the softball team. Well, to be honest, it turned into an all out food fight. Roxas poured ice cream down my shirt and I took a can of pop and poured it down his pants. Riku and Hayner tackled each other, pushing cake in each other's eyes; painful. I took Olette' s face and shoved it in the whole cake, laughing. I knew she was laughing too. Sora picked me up and carried me to the couch, where he and Kairi sprayed whipped cream all over me. I pushed them away and dashed for the bottle of spray cheese, spraying all over everyone I passed. Roxas took the rest of the cake and smashed it against my face.

"Roxas!" I laughed.

"You have something on your face." He chuckled, kissing the cake off of my face. I blushed and laughed with him. Everyone in the room was covered in some sort of food. Olette was even laughing with me. Everyone forgot who was mad at who and just had a good time. That good time was cut short when the Headmaster came in. If I saw more than thirty teens covered in food, and pretty much destroyed the common room, I'd be mad too.

**-&-**

"Now all of you can be in detention with me!" I cheered. They groaned.

"Not fun." Roxas said, wiping the walls. We had to clean the common room, and pretty much had detention until the end of the year.

"Come on. Even Olette had fun." I snickered. She glared, though I knew she did. I just laughed, wiping some spaghetti off the of the walls.

"Was that your most interesting birthday?" Sora asked me. I wasn't planning on a food fight but--

"Yeah, I'd say so. And it's all thanks to you guys. Well, Kairi and her poor aim." I giggled.

"Technically, you started it, Nam." Roxas told me, putting an arm around my waist.

"No! Well—yeah. But, who cares?!" I said stepping on his foot. He cried in mock pain, and then kissed me on the cheek before walking to push Sora into a bucket of water.

For once, I didn't see Olette glaring at me.

Maybe she learned something that day.

**-&-**

**Facebook Login**** | User name: NamineLovesChocolate | Password: ********

**Namine Sato **had the best birthday ever.

Comments:

**Kairi Suzuki, Roxas Aoki, and 5 others **like this.**  
Roxas Aoki: **I had fun.**  
Namine Sato: **I HOPE SO!**  
Kairi Suzuki: **DETENTION IS BAD!**  
Namine Sato: **Get over it. I have been in it for a month.**  
Sora Aoki: **See you in detention!

..

**Roxas Aoki **thinks his girlfriend's party was very very messy.

Comments:**  
Namine Sato: **Of course it was, Roxie.**  
Roxas Aoki: **It took me forever to clean the cake out of my hair, Nam.**|  
Namine Sato: **You loved it.**  
Roxas Aoki: **I love _you._**  
Namine Sato: **I LOVE YOU TOO!**  
Riku Tanaka: **Stop being lovey dovey!**  
Roxas Aoki: **Go die, Riku. You're just jealous.**  
Riku Tanaka: **I have a girlfriend thank you.**  
Namine Sato: **No WAY!**  
Riku Tanaka: **YES WAY!**  
Roxas Aoki: **Amazing, simply amazing.

..

**Olette Watanabe** actually didn't want to rip off of Namine's face.

Comments:**  
Namine Sato: **You weren't too bad either.**  
Roxas Aoki: **YAY!**  
Sora Aoki: **That's good. It should stay like that.

* * *

Well, good news! I went to hot topic and bought a kingdom hearts two shirt! ROXAS IS ON IT! I love it so much, i'm actually wearing it right now.

Review!


	17. One word, Graduation

"Why does our school have such ugly colors?"

"Because the world hates our guts."

"Oh, I see now."

"Just pretend that it's purple and the world will be okay!" I bet you're wondering what the hell is going on. Well, let me explain. Tomorrow is graduation! I know, the best day ever right? Well, I would be excited if our robes weren't the ugliest color known to man. It's like yellow and orange. Now, truth be told, I love those colors, just not together on a graduation robe. Roxas was trying to help my horrible mood, but it just wasn't working.

"It won't be okay! I don't want to remember graduating in such ugly attire!" I said, throwing the robe on the floor.

"Since when do you care about attire?" He smirked at me. Dear god, why do I have a boyfriend with such a hot smirk? NEVER MIND! There are more important things at hand.

"Since, like, now."

"Well, stop caring." We put our robes back in their plastic bags and hung them up in the closet. (In case you were wondering why Roxas's robe is in my room, well---

his closest isn't exactly suited to suit such items.

Honest.)

"I can't stop caring. My dress totally clashes with these colors!" I whined. Roxas rolled his eyes and wrapped me in a hug, setting his chin on my head. I love it when he does that!

"Who cares if it clashes? I will still think you're beautiful." Asdfghjkl--

"Cheesy." I blushed either way though.

"I thought you liked cheesy?"

"_**I do." **_

…

…

…

…

**How Do You Love Me Now?  
Chapter Seventeen  
One Word, Graduation.**

…

…

…

…

Stupid eraser.

Yes, all of us were still in detention. It's been two months. I SHOULD BE OUT OF DETENTION, but whatever. Let me catch you up on what happened these past few months:

**NAMINE'S HIGHLIGHTS ON THE LAST FEW MONTHS**_  
By: Namine Sato _

**01. Passing all of my classes!  
02. Parents sent graduation money early.  
03. Roxas and I got accepted to the same college!  
04. Found my old game boy, which Roxas and I played for three days.  
05. Riku and Hayner got awards in Soccer.  
06. SO DID ROXAS!  
07. Sora and Kairi are still going strong.  
08. Sora is actually passing.  
09. ROAD TRIP IS PLANNED!  
10. Said road trip is with: Roxas, Sora, Kairi, Hayner Riku, Ven, and myself.  
11. Roxas and I are as perfect as ever.**

…

_TAP!_

Did something just hit my head? Looking down, I was right! It was a stupid piece of crumpled paper. It had no importance whatsoever. I looked around, trying to find the culprit. I saw a giggling Roxas at his desk, trying to hide his face. Checking to make sure the teacher wasn't looking, I picked up the paper and threw it back at his head.

"Sucker." I mumbled under my breath.

NOBODY MESSES WITH NAMINE SATO! NO ONE!

_TAP!_

NOT AGAIN! I twisted around in my chair, since Roxas was three seats behind me, and diagonal.

"Miss Sato, will you care to share was is so interesting about Mr. Aoki?" The teacher asked me. God dammit. Stupid Roxas.

"He is just so handsome, I couldn't stop staring." I said sarcastically. People giggled.

That's right.

Giggle.

"Face forward from now on, Sato." I rolled my eyes, and started drawing in my sketchbook again.

…

Finally, detention was over. Before I could jump up and strangle Roxas to death, someone stopped in front of me. Olette.

(Yup, she had detention, too.)

"Namine." She said. I raised my eyebrow.

"What do you want?" I wasn't too thrilled to see her.

"I want a truce." I snorted.

"A truce?"

"Don't get me wrong! I still hate you. I don't care to be your friend. But, I'll leave you alone if you leave me alone." Tempting. But, I really want to screw with her some more but--

"Alright, fine. But, you have to hold up on your end, too."

"Whatever." And she walked off. Why does that seem easier than I wanted it to be? Anyway, I have a bigger issue. Walking over to the blond, who was chatting away with Sora and Kairi, I pulled on his hair.

"Don't throw things at me!" I said, pulling him down to my level. Did I ever mention that Roxas was like, almost a head taller than me? He chuckled. "NO MORE CHUCKLING EITHER!" Being Roxas, he just picked me up, threw me over his shoulder, and left without a word.

"Are they really dating?" Sora asked.

"I _think _so." Kairi replied.

I swear, how did I even fall for Roxas?

**-&-**

"Nami, it's graduation. You have to look decent!"

"Kairi, it's about ten in the morning. Graduation isn't for another eight hours. Why does it matter right now?" She was giving me a lecture on how I was walking around the dorm looking like living dead. Personally, I didn't care at the moment. I wanted frosted flakes.

"So?" There was a knock at the door, but that didn't stop Kairi's rant as she went to answer it. "I don't care if it is two in the morning! It's never to early to get ready!"

Enter Roxas.

The idiot.

My boyfriend.

"Well, Kai, I don't want to get ready." I sloppily slurped my frosted flakes.

"Attractive, Nam." Roxas said, laying on my bed.

"Well, no one asked you." I said, rolling my eyes.

"I have a question!" Kairi said. She has a super short attention span.

"Yes?" I replied, though it came out more like YESHJHDH, but that is besides the point.

"Are you two _really _dating?" I looked at Roxas, eyebrow raised. He mirrored my expression.

"Yes. Why?" He asked.

"You don't act like it."

"Well, we don't like to exchange saliva all day like you and Sora."

"SHUT UP ROXAS!" I think Kairi is on her period. She walked out of the dorm, heading to the shower room. I finished my bowl of cereal and sat down next to Roxas.

"We are graduating." I mumbled, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Mhm." He said.

"You nervous?"

"Not really."

"How can you NOT be?"

"Well, for one, you will be up there with me."

He has his sweet moments.

AWW!

**-&-**

"So many people." Roxas and I said that we were fine. We weren't nervous, so we got ready without a care in the world. Walking down to the auditorium in our ugly ass robes, hats on our heads, I just realized how many people weer here.

"Relax! You're parents are here!" Thanks, Kairi. That makes me feel tons better. Not really.

"Don't listen to her." Someone whispered in my ear. I whipped my head around to come face to face with Roxas.

"Roxie! I'm so nervous!" I hugged him.

"Chill, all you have to do is get a piece of paper, shake some hands, and go back to your seat." I rolled my eyes.

"What if I fall? Besides you get to be one of the first, Mr. Aoki. I have to wait, you know, since my last name is Sato. I mean, sure, even Kairi is after me, but you and Sora get the luxury of being first." I hate being one of the last.

"Well, if we got married right now, then you would be first." He said, smiling. Before I could open up my mouth, Riku walked up next to us. (He actually made the robe look good. Not that I am checking him out.

Cause I am not a single woman anymore.)

"In a weird way, I think he's proposing to you." Riku said, fixing the cuffs on his dress shirt. I looked at Roxas, who merely shrugged.

"Well, Roxas, I don't get married on graduation." I joked, walking away. He called after me.

"What about _after _graduation!?"

**-&-**

In the auditorium, it was packed. I saw my parents on the way in, and I talked to them for a bit. Roxas was talking to his parents and Ven, so I didn't bother him. Once I saw that there were five minutes left, I went to find my seat.

Sure, we practiced this live seventeen times, but still, I'm scared. This is the real thing. Turning around, I saw Kairi, since she was a row behind me.

"Don't worry. This will all be great." She whispered to me. I smiled. I envy her enthusiasm.

"If you say so." Then the music started to play and all of that shit. I only cared about listening when they called the names of people I knew, like Roxas. A few people went and then they called Roxas's name. I smiled to myself. Roxas had the biggest smile on his face I had ever seen. Sora almost fell, but he didn't. I couldn't help but giggle. More and more people passed. I smiled for Hayner when he went up. Once my row was called to line up, I could feel the butterflies coming back.

Breath, Namine.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

"Namine Sato." My eyes widened, but I forced myself to smile. Walking up to the headmaster, she handed me my diploma, shook my hand, did that thing with the hat, and I walked all the way back to my seat, smiling at Roxas as I passed. That wasn't so bad after all. Kairi wanted to make her walk on epic, so as they called her name, she raised her hands above her head, pumping her fists in the air. I heard a few people laugh. I was one of them. Riku, honestly, had no emotion on his face, but I could tell he was excited. Once we got to the end of the alphabet, I secretly hoped that Olette would fall, but I smiled and clapped for her anyway. High school is OVER. No use acting like an immature kid anymore, right? As soon as everyone got their diploma's, the headmaster walked up to the microphone once more.

"Congratulations, Class of 2009. YOU DID IT!" Kairi and I did what we were planning on doing. We jumped on top of our chairs, threw our hats off, and screamed in excitement. I hugged Kairi for dear life, bawling my eyes out. Six years I had known these people. Six years of memories:

**-Befriended Kairi  
-Befriended Roxas  
-Discovered Coffee  
-Snuck off campus for the first time in 7th grade.  
-Befriended Sora  
-Baked cupcakes with Kairi that exploded.  
-First Sleepover with Roxas in 8th grade.  
-Fought with Roxas on Destiny Islands Trip in 9th grade.  
-Tasted alcohol for the first time and sang drunkenly on stage with Kairi in 9th grade.  
-Started dating Sora in 10th grade.  
-Graffiti side wall of Academy with Roxas in 10th grade.  
-Took Roxas to Valentines Day when Sora was sick.  
-Broke up with Sora in 11th grade.  
-Roxas started dating Olette in 11th grade.  
-Olette became super bitch.  
-Sora began to fail classes.  
-Fought with Olette for the first time  
-Got dumped on the side of the road by Olette.  
-Went to end of the year dance, got depressed because Senior year is the last year together.  
-Sora failed his Senior year.  
-Organized War Plan.  
-Roxas sprained ankle.  
-MANY MANY fights with Olette.  
-Roxas and Olette broke up.  
-Roxas and Olette got back together.  
-Got super pissed at Roxas.  
-Made up with Roxas.  
-Accidental Kiss with Roxas in 12th grade.  
-Fought with Olette again, leading to the break up of Roxas and Olette.  
-Started dating Roxas.  
-Graduated!**

"I can't believe it! We graduated! So many memories!" Kairi sobbed into my shoulder. I cried too. Roxas and Sora came over to us, it was obvious they were sad, but they weren't crying like us girls. "Sora!" Kairi said, flying into his arms. I smiled, and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Hey, Nam." Roxas said, wrapping me in a hug.

"Hey, Roxie." I said into his robe.

"We graduated."

"That we did, Roxie."

Now, I could sound all cheesy and say that he kissed me passionately right there, in the sea of now graduated students, but wouldn't that sound stupid? But, I can't lie.

Because that is exactly what he did.

**-&-**

"HOW MANY BOXES DO YOU HAVE?!" Roxas said. I was packing my stuff, getting ready to transfer schools for college.

"Trust me. Most of these are Kairi's." I said, throwing some clothes into an empty suitcase.

"Well, I wanted to come down and help you pack. Besides, you need to pack a separate suitcase for the road trip, remember?" I groaned.

"I can't even picture being shoved into a van with all you boys. The only girls will be Kairi and me!"

"Nope. Ven is bringing his girlfriend, and so is Riku." He said, helping me fold clothes.

"Oh? Well, is there going to be enough room for all of us?"

"Hell yeah!" He said. I rolled by eyes. As I pulled some more clothes out of the closet, a piece of paper fell to the floor.

"What's this?" I mumbled to myself. Picking it up, it was the War Plan from back in September. I laughed to myself.

"What's so funny?" I showed the paper to Roxas. "You guys made a War Plan to break up Olette and I?" He asked.

"Yep."

"Well, you want to know what my favorite number is?" I nodded. "Number 4 in part B." He said. I blushed.

"Well, you already have me now." He smiled. "Oh! I think I should make some adjustments to that." I tore the sheet of paper from his hands and pulled out a pen.

**WAR PLAN  
**_**(Renamed my Plan to start dating the one I am in love with.)**_  
By: _Namine and __**Kairi  
(Emotionally pissed girls.)**__  
Damn straight._

**PART A:  
01. **_Make her wannabe friends ditch her._**  
02. **_**Get rid of her 'perfection' and 'sweet attitude.' (She was never sweet.)**_**  
03. **_Make her dead to life. (Who would care?) _

Do Part A with Part C

**PART B:  
01. **_**Get said boyfriend to realize his girlfriend is now a slut**_**  
02. **_Make up some shit. (If she can, so can we.)_**  
03. **_**Get Roxas to see her fucking cheating. (We can pull it off.)**_**  
04. PLUS! **_**Get Roxas to see that the girl he wants is right there! **__(KNOCK IT OFF)__(I have that boy. He's mine.)_**  
****05. **_Await the breakup. It will happen, and I will laugh when we fucking crush her. _

**PART C:**

**01. **_She is a binge and puke eater. Nasty for the teeth._**  
02. **_**Thunder thighs were last season**_**  
03. **_Make her say that she cheated on Roxas. (We can make her do it.)_**  
04. **_**Get her to fall, or do a stunt like Britney Spears. (For the record, I LOVE B.S SHE THE SHIT)**_**  
05. **_Sora and I will spitball her in History. (Sweet sweet joy.)_**  
06. **_**More methods shall be made! (: (:**_

PARTNERS ON THE PROJECT:

_Sora Aoki: He says he hates her now, though he just met her. Bad brother girlfriend!__**  
Kairi Suzuki: Because she's a bitch to my best friend! Duhh  
**__Riku Tanaka: He says after the incident, she's an enemy of the state. (NICE!)__**  
Hayner Kyoto: Same as above, though he used the words, mother fucker a lot.**__  
Namine Sato: Olette is a bitch and needs to be taken down. Enough said. _

OUR OFFICAL NAME: **Anti-Slut Reform**

**FIRST MEETING: **September 26th. 4:00pm

…

"Aww, how sweet." Roxas said. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up. You have no opinion." I joked.

"So, you ready to take on the big bad world?" He asked me. I smiled up at him.

"Only if you are there by my side to face it with me."

I know he is going to be there for me. I just have this feeling.

"So, what about that proposal?"

"ROXAS!"

* * *

So, haha, that's it. I'm debating on whether or not I should write a sequel. So, I am going to ask you guys!

I want to know if you want me to write a sequel on either

a)The road trip  
b)go straight to college and start writing about that.

It's up to you guys. If you have any ideas, please review or PM me. I love hearing from you! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm most definitely not done writing so I ask for all of you to come back for my future stories!

Thanks so much all of you!


End file.
